I'll See It Through
by roxierocks
Summary: After realising he has more than friendly feelings towards him, Warren pushes Will away and breaks all ties with him. But when he gets into a situation that's too serious for him to handle alone, there is only one place he can go. To Will. Slash.
1. Part One

Disc: I do not own Sky High or the characters associated with it

Pairings: Will/Warren, Will/Layla (supers smidgen)

A/n: my first Sky High fic, which was supposed to be really short, and ended up turning into something else altogether. But dude, how hot was Warren for Will when he was staring at him in the cafeteria? They are just begging to be written…

_"When you touch me, I feel there's nothing you can do to turn me away" -Texas, I'll See It Through  
_

Part One

Warren Peace stared down at the paper in his hand with a mounting sense of dread.

_Shit._

He so did not need this right now. As if he didn't get a big enough 'responsibility lecture' every time he walked through the door as it was.

He was screwed, plain and simple. He could expect grounding after this. Honest to God grounding.

_Double, triple and quadruple shit._

Warren sighed, stuffing the report into his pocket, not caring in the least that it got rather crumpled as he did so, and adjusted his backpack as he walked towards the school green.

At least he had a shift at the Paper Lantern straight after school, so he could avoid the inevitable just that little bit longer. Not that the Paper Lantern was exactly relaxing. He had long, hard shifts which usually left him drained and exhausted. He would have quit, but then that would be yet another thing for his mom to lecture him about.

"School's expensive, Warren," she would say. Yeah right. She just wanted him to stay out of trouble. It was her favourite past time, making sure Warren didn't turn into his father by stopping him from having any sort of fun whatsoever.

Not that he didn't love his mother or wasn't grateful to her for caring so much about him, though he generally loathed to admit to either, but sometimes she could just be a bit…overbearing. Controlling. On his case twenty-four seven.

And now this fucking report.

It had been dressed up with fancy eloquence, but Warren knew exactly what it boiled down to: one more screw up and he was out. Principal Powers had finally had enough, and was threatening to expel him if he landed himself in Solitary one more time.

_Shit_.

Oh, his mom was gonna be so pissed.

He slumped into his seat on the bus, glaring hard at the headrest in front of him, catching himself just as the polyester covering began to smoke. That was all he needed, 'setting fire to school property' to be added to his crimes.

He pulled the crumpled paper out of his pocket and read it again, grimacing at Powers' description of the fight in the (mad) science lab.

It wasn't exactly as if he'd meant to set Lash's hair on fire. Not really. The guy was pissing him off. He was pissing everyone off. _Someone_ had to do _something_.

Through the bus window he could see a group of freshmen gathered by the school steps, laughing as a figure in the centre talked animatedly, gesturing wildly with his arms.

His scowl deepened as he recognised Will Stronghold, most popular freshman in school and the bane of Warren's existence.

Smarmy little brat. Saves the school once and thinks he's a fucking Hero.

The most annoying thing was he couldn't even hate Will, because Will was a fucking nice guy. He talked to Warren in the halls and in classes and always paired with him in Save the Citizen. He sat with Warren at lunch and drew him into conversations with his friends. He swung by the Paper Lantern for take out, even though he hated Chinese, and left a tip. He was _nice_.

And that was what pissed Warren off the most. 'Cause if Will had really been a smarmy little brat, he could have told him to take a hike a long time ago. But how do you ask someone to leave you alone because they're being too _nice_ to you?

Warren hated the word nice.

He hated that Will was nice, and that anyone might automatically assume he was nice by association.

Warren didn't want to be nice. He didn't want to be popular and he didn't want to be liked. What he wanted most in life was to be left alone. But it was impossible to be left alone when Will Stronghold had appointed himself your best friend. Because where Will went his admirers followed, and if there was one thing Warren _really_ didn't want it was anything to do with Will Stronghold's admirers.

He sighed and closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the seat and trying not to think of the long shift ahead, or the even longer argument with his mom when he finally got home, or the way Will looked when he was impatiently pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey."

Opening one eye, he shot a half hearted glare at the girl next to him, though it lacked any real force.

Just as he couldn't bring himself to hate Will, he couldn't bring himself to hate Layla either, even though she constantly lectured him about what to eat, which grated on his last nerve. Plus there a definite feeling of guilt attached to anything Layla related. But not because he had more than friendly feelings for her boyfriend. No way.

"You look tired."

"Thanks," he snapped, but the remark lacked any bite. Layla only said stuff like that because she was worried. And Layla worried a whole lot. She worried about Greenpeace, and the ozone layer and whether mobile phones could really give you cancer. She worried about stray dogs and Starbucks taking over the world and whether fox hunting in England would bring about another endangered species. Warren sometimes wondered if at night she just lay in bed and worried about every single thing she could think of, unable to shut her mind off and just relax.

"Long day?"

Warren shrugged one shoulder and _felt_ the eye roll she directed at him.

"You have to work tonight?"

With a sigh, Warren dug the letter out of his pocket and thrust it at her. It's not like she would have given up before she got to bottom of his unusually sullen mood anyway.

He watched her as she read it carefully, then stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow. This is, um, serious."

"Tell me about it." He let his head flop back onto the seat. "My mom's gonna freak."

Layla patted his arm in sympathy.

"Maybe if you explain-"

"What? That I set fire to another student's hair? On purpose?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments as around them more kids began to fill the bus. Warren glared at Stronghold's little entourage, who still hadn't bothered to make a move.

"Why aren't you out there with your boyfriend?"

This time it was Layla who shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"You have a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Fine, fine."

Warren held up his hands defensively.

Layla glared moodily past him for a moment, out of the window.

"We did have a fight."

Warren waited.

"He's just such a jerk these days. It's like, whenever we're together, his mind is on something different. I think he likes someone else."

"He said that?"

Layla looked at him scornfully.

"No, you idiot." Warren let the 'idiot' comment go. "But little things, the way he talks to me, or doesn't talk to me in front of certain people anymore. And I know he's been checking this person out. He can never be bothered to make that extra effort anymore."

Warren thought, suddenly, of Will writing out an extra copy of that homework assignment for their joint Hero Negotiation Skills class, when Warren had been stuck in Solitary last Tuesday. Not that that meant anything. Will was just nice like that.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

Layla looked surprised.

"You're his best friend. You know him best."

Warren scowled.

"Let's just get some stuff clear. I am not Stronghold's best friend. Nor do I know him best. In fact, most of the time I have trouble just sticking the little bastard. I would be more than happy if he would fuck off and leave me alone once and for all."

He had been speaking more loudly then he'd intended to, he realised afterwards. It wasn't even as if he meant it. He was just in a bad mood, and Stronghold was the one he was focussing it on.

There was a sudden hush on the bus as the surrounding students heard his words, their eyes turning collectively to Stronghold, who was standing frozen in the centre of the aisle, one hand in mid air above the back of a seat.

For a split second their eyes met, and Warren saw a distinctive flash of hurt before Will laughed.

"Don't bother to mince your words," he joked, and the other students let out a relived half sigh, half laugh, aware of how volatile Warren could be, and what exactly (another) fight between the two of them would look like.

Will slid into the seat in front of them, tossing his backpack down beside him in a clear invitation for everybody not to sit next to him.

"Hey Layla. You wanna go for Chinese tonight?"

Warren glanced at Layla, but not before he saw the side glance Stronghold threw his way.

"I can't," Layla said shortly. "I'm busy."

"Oh."

He watched as Will ducked his head down for a moment, before turning to look directly at him.

"You working tonight?"  
Warren shrugged.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes!" Layla snapped. "He's busy. Go and find someone else to annoy."

Will looked taken aback.

"Well. I know when I'm not wanted."

Warren watched as he picked up his backpack, scanning the bus for somewhere else to sit.

Layla sighed.

"Will…"

"It's fine. I'm just looking for someone else to _annoy_."

They both watched him march to the front of the bus and sit next to someone in Warren's year, back ramrod straight.

"Crap. I didn't mean to yell at him."

"But you did," Warren pointed out.

She glared at him.

"Like you're any better. You told the whole bus exactly what you think of him."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"You go and talk to him!"

Warren looked again at Will's back, stiff and angry.

"Maybe we should just let him calm down. Talk to him tomorrow."

Layla looked relieved.

"Good idea. I'll try calling him tonight."

"To break up with him?"

"To _apologise._" She waited a moment. "Do you think I should break up with him?"

Warren shrugged.

"Do what the hell you like. Frankly, I couldn't care less."

Layla smiled sadly.

"We noticed."

Warren thought the comment was more than a little cryptic, but didn't call her on it. He had enough to think about right now. Like how he was going to paint setting Lash's hair on fire in the best light possible.

* * *

Warren sighed and pushed a strand of long hair back from his face with his forearm, trying not to let his tempura covered hands touch his face. 

"Peace! Order twenty three's up!"

Warren glared at his dirty hands.

"Be right there."

He tossed the leftover tempura shrimp into the garbage can, then rubbed his hands briefly on a nearby dishtowel before grabbing the plates, balancing them along his arms and weaving his way toward the right table.

The woman glared at the plate of mushu pork he placed in front of her.

"I asked for the scallops in ginger."

Warren stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Oh. Um, there must have been a mix up. Just let me check with the kitchen." He glanced uncertainly at the man sitting opposite her.

"Is your order correct, sir?"

"Fine, thank you."

Warren picked up the pork and forced an insincere smile.

"I'll be right back."

He checked the table order.

"Shit."

He'd written it down wrong.

Fucking _idiot_. How the hell had he managed to get mushu pork and scallops in ginger mixed up?

"Could this day get any worse?" he muttered, scribbling down a new, priority, order and shoving it through the kitchen window.

He made his way back to the table and the woman glared at him from over the tip of her nose.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it appears there was a mix up. Your meal will be just a few moments."

"A few moments?" she repeated, powering up a scary death glare. "And is my husband just supposed to sit around and let his food get cold while you correct your little mix up?"

Warren shifted.

"I can put your husband's food back in the oven to keep it warm while you wait."

"And let it dry out? What kind of an establishment is this?"

"Cynthia, leave it."

The man offered Warren an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure these things happen. I don't mind waiting."

Cynthia sniffed, but Warren shot her husband a grateful smile, before darting back towards the kitchen to collect the next order.

The bell over the restaurant door tinkled, and he groaned inwardly. More customers. Just what they needed when the restaurant was practically full to bursting.

He deposited the food at the table, thankfully the right order this time, then went back to pick up Cynthia's scallops and was turning to refill a family's water glasses when he came face to face with Will Stronghold.

"Oh great. Just what I need."

Will didn't reply, and it took Warren a second to see the redness of his eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"No," Will snapped.

Warren raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and turned back to the water glasses.

"Can you take a break?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Look around, Stronghold. It's not exactly a graveyard around here. What do you think?"

Will followed him to the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy. And you can't come back here."

Will stopped on the threshold of the swinging door and looked dejectedly at him.

"Layla broke up with me."

_Thanks a fucking lot, Flower Power._

Warren sighed.

"Just give me five minutes, okay? I'll see you outside."

Will was sitting on the sidewalk when he came outside, head held in his hands, and Warren wanted to give him a good hard smack and tell him to stop being so pathetic.

"So, what did you do this time?"

Will shrugged.

"I have no idea. She came round to say sorry for earlier, you know, on the bus, and we were making out and everything was fine. And suddenly she said that she 'couldn't do this anymore and that I just didn't understand'." He looked at Warren. "Know what the heck that means?"

Warren smiled sardonically.

"She's a girl, isn't she? You're not supposed to understand her." He sat beside Will and nudged their shoulders together in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection.

"She'll get over it. You guys are always breaking up and getting back together."

Will shook his head.

"Not this time. This time I think she really meant it. And to be honest, even if she didn't, I'm not so sure I would want to get back together."

Warren raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Lately…I've been thinking about other…options, you know?"

"You like someone else?"

Will looked uncomfortable.

"Not specifically."

Warren resisted a strong urge to roll his eyes. If Stronghold had something to say, why didn't he just come out and say it?

"I'm just thinking about trying new things, so to speak. Different things. Different experiences. A new…perspective. Side of the street?"

"Stronghold, are you trying to tell me you've decided to turn gay?"

Warren's laughter dried up in his mouth when Will didn't join in.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

There was a distinctly uncomfortable silence in which Will chewed on his bottom lip and Warren held his breath.

"I don't know if I am," he said finally. "I'm just…curious."

Warren wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Will stared at him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Warren shrugged.

"Whatever your sexual preferences are, I couldn't give a shit. You're still going to be an annoying, glory hogging freshman who follows me around all the time. Unfortunately, you turning gay won't change that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

He touched Will gently on the shoulder, the gesture belying his uncaring words.

"Thanks," Will said softly.

Warren bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself smiling. He was about to turn back to the restaurant when a sudden thought struck him.

"Does Layla know?"

Will shook his head.

"You won't tell her?"  
Warren snorted.

"Like I don't have anything better to do than spread rumours about your sexuality. Later."

He couldn't get his mind of it the rest of his shift, of course. He may have told Will it was no big deal, but the fact was it was. If Will really did turn out to be gay then he was going to be facing a lot of shit from people who did care less and wouldn't be afraid to let him know it.

And Warren had a feeling The Commander wasn't exactly going to be thrilled.

It was almost enough of a deal to make him forget about setting Lash's hair on fire.

Almost.

His mother was waiting for him when he got back in, her face wearing that pinched look that told him he was in for some serious shit.

"How was your day?"

He shrugged, hanging his jacket on the hook, his back to her.

"Your principal called."

"Goody," he muttered.

His mom grabbed his arm and wrenched him around to face her.

"Don't you dare give me any attitude tonight! Do you know what I've had to put myself through to get you a place at that school? And now you're just going to throw it all away because you can't control your temper?"

Warren stayed silent, staring determinedly at the patch of wall behind her head. He'd heard this speech a thousand times before. Next she would blame his father.

"Or should I say your father's temper?"

Right on cue.

"That good for nothing…Well don't just stand there! At least tell me why you did it."

Warren shrugged.

"For God's sake, Warren! What can I do to get through to you? Why can't you understand what a thin line you're walking?"

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little angel you wish I was."

"I don't care if you're perfect! I just don't want you to end up like _him_."

"Better than ending up like you!"

Her palm was sharp against his cheek, and it took him a few seconds to process that she'd actually hit him.

The silence in the hallway was deafening as he turned his head slowly to face her.

There was a flash of fear in her eyes, and in that moment he knew why she worried he'd turn into his father.

He turned and walked away, out of the door, closing it quietly behind him.

He had no idea where he was going, but somehow wasn't surprised when he turned up at Stronghold's door, half an hour later.

Will didn't look surprised either, when he answered it.

"Are you okay?"

Warren shrugged.

"Can I come in?"

Will nodded and stepped back into the hall. They went into the kitchen and Will got them both some milk and cookies. Usually this was the point where Warren made a crack about pre-schoolers, but tonight he just stared at the table top, crumbling his cookie onto the wood.

"She hit me," he said finally.

"Who?"

"My mom."

He heard Will's sharp intake of breath and resisted a wry smile. He doubted Will's mom had ever raised a hand to him in her life.

"I deserved it," he admitted. "I said…some stuff. It wasn't very nice."

"She didn't have to hit you," Will pointed out.

Warren shrugged.

"Wasn't the first time."

When he dared look up, Will was staring at him with big eyes.

Warren waved a careless hand.

"It's not a big deal. She just gets angry sometimes. It's nothing."

Will was silent for a very long time, then reached a steady hand to Warren's face, gently stroking his left cheek. The skin stung slightly. His mom could have quite a hand on her sometimes.

Without thinking about what the hell he was doing, Warren leant forward and kissed him.

Will's lips were soft and dry. For a breathless moment they remained motionless, then his hand tightened on Warren's face and he kissed him back.

Warren supposed he should be quite glad Will's parents came home right then, because he really had no idea why he'd kissed Will in the first place, or exactly what he was planning on doing after he'd finished kissing him.

The jumped apart at the sound of the door, Will's chair skittering across the linoleum, and Warren stared at the table, afraid to raise his eyes as Mrs Stronghold came into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, we're…hey Warren. Little late to be making house calls isn't it?"

"Warren had a fight with his mom. Is it okay for him to stay here tonight?"

Warren looked up at Will through his hair. His lips were slightly pink.

Mrs Stronghold turned concerned eyes on Warren.

"You okay, Warren?"

He nodded.

"Of course you can stay." It wasn't the first time this had happened. "Just make sure to call your mom and let her know you're safe, okay?"

"Thanks, Mrs Stronghold."

She smiled, a warm, motherly smile.

"I'll make up the guest bed for you."

He couldn't sleep of course, as he lay in the Stronghold's spare room, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Why the hell had he kissed Will? What the fuck had he been thinking?

As if the kid didn't have enough to deal with right now. Hell, Will wasn't even sure he was gay. Having your supposedly straight best friend lay one on you wasn't exactly going to help matters.

And he'd certainly never thought about Will like that before. Will was too young for him for a start. Not to mention insanely annoying. He'd never thought about the way Will looked as he peered up through his eyelashes. Or how he laughed. He'd never just watched him as he struggled with a problem, chewing on the end of his pen. He didn't like Will like _that_. Yeah right.

But now he'd fucked everything up. Why had he done it?

He was still asking himself the same question as he got up the next morning, too early for anyone else to be awake, and walked back to his own house, intending to change before school and get his books.

He hadn't called his mom the night before, and she was asleep on the couch, the telephone clutched in one hand, her eyes red and swollen.

Warren sighed and covered her with a blanket, ignoring the empty bottle of red wine by his feet. He wished it was the way it was before. Before his parents went into battle against each other. Before, when his mom was strong and capable and confident.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, then went upstairs to take a quick shower, pushing all images of Will Stronghold firmly from his mind.

* * *

Will tapped his pencil impatiently against the edge of his chair as he waited for the class to finish. 

Their teacher was droning on and on about the importance of code words between Heroes and Sidekicks, in case one of them was ever cloned and they needed to identify the true form. Will wouldn't have minded, but the lecture had been going on for well over forty five minutes, and how often would any of them ever be cloned anyway?

"So in conclusion, it is vital you and your partner or Sidekick develop some sort of secret password or question. Something no one else could ever possibly know. Then you'll never have any problem telling the difference between a clone and the true form. I'll see you all on Thursday."

Will breathed a sigh of relief and shoved his chair back with lightening speed, dashing out into the hall and toward the bank of Sophomore lockers, hoping desperately he hadn't already missed Warren.

He didn't have long to wait before he spotted his friend, head bent in his usual surly pose, long hair hanging in his face. He didn't seem to notice Will until he was too near to back away, or Will was sure he would have run in the other direction.

"Hi."

Warren shot him a questioning look from under his hair and spun his locker combination.

"You left early this morning."

Warren shrugged.

Will closed his eyes and prayed for patience. He hated it when Warren was like this.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Will shot a nervous glance down the hall.

"That you're…_gay_."

Warren shrugged again

"You didn't ask."

"Don't bs me."

Warren looked at him then, glaring hard.

"I'm not 'bs-ing' anyone. You didn't ask, I didn't tell, end of story. I have to get to class."

"Wait."

Will reached out to grab Warren's arm, and Warren glared even harder.

"Don't you think we should talk?"

"About what?"

Will spluttered.

"About what? You _kissed_ me, Warren. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Not really. You wanted to know if you were gay or not. It didn't _mean_ anything."

Will tried to control his expression at these words. Because it wasn't like he'd enjoyed it or anything. It wasn't like he'd thought about it all night. It wasn't like he couldn't wait to see Warren again. No way.

"What, you think it meant something, Stronghold? You think I kissed you because I was in love with you or something?"

His laugh rang harshly in Will's ears.

"Believe me, you are the last person I would want. Let's face it, I've hated you since the day you came to Sky High. Why the hell would I want anything like _that_ from you?"

Will stared at him.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm sick of you hanging all over me. I'm sick of you being on my fucking tail every step I take. I don't even like you. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

Will shook his head. He could feel his legs shaking.

"But last night. You came to my house. You…we're friends."

Warren gave him a scornful look.

"Last night I needed a place to crash. When are you going to get it into your head? We are not friends. We never have been. You've just been entertaining this little illusion for the past four months."

He leaned toward Will, so close their faces were almost touching.

"Listen up, Stronghold. I don't want anything to do with you."

He shoved Will, hard, into the bank of lockers, then turned and stormed down the hall.

Will stared after him, fighting the burn in his throat. He was _not_ going to cry in the middle of the hallway.

Across the hall, Layla was watching him with concerned eyes.

"Will-"

"Don't."

She bit her lip.

Will sighed and leant his head back against the lockers, closing his eyes.

A moment later he felt Layla slip her arms around him and he let his head fall onto her shoulder, squeezing his eyes tight to prevent the tears.

"It'll be okay. He's just pissed and taking it out on you."

Will muffled a broken laugh against her t-shirt.

"He must be really pissed then."

She held him a little tighter and then kissed the top of his head.

"Let's get some sandwiches. We can eat them outside."

Will smiled gratefully at her and followed her to the cafeteria then out to the front steps where he flopped down beside her.

"There's some stuff I need to tell you," he said.

"I think there's some stuff I already know."

He whipped his head to look at her.

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged.

"Like you have a thing for Warren."

He frowned.

"But even I didn't know that until last night."

Layla laughed.

"Will, I've known you since forever. Like you could hide anything from me. Even stuff you don't know yourself. I've suspected for a few months now."

Will looked sideways at her.

"Is that why you broke up with me?"

"Partly." She sighed. "Let's face it, Will. We weren't exactly working."

"Better as friends?" he asked.

She nodded, looking sad.

"Better as friends."

They were silent until she spoke again.

"So what exactly happened last night?"

Will picked morosely at his sandwich.

"He kissed me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, until this morning when he told me he hated my guts and didn't want anything to do with me."

"He didn't mean that."

"Yeah he did."

He ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Let's face it, Layla. There's about as much chance as me getting with Warren as there is of his dad being released from Solitary."

She placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I know he cares about you. He's probably scared."

"I don't care," he snapped, pushing her away. "The things he said…and after I-"

He broke off suddenly, aware that Warren wouldn't exactly want anyone knowing his mom had hit him.

"After you what?"

"Nothing. I have to go."

She stood up as he did.

"Go where? I'll come with you."

He sighed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I just want to be on my own right now."

"Will-"

"Catch you later."

He kissed her cheek quickly, then ran back into the school.

He just needed a quiet place to think.

Preferably that somewhere was far, far away from Warren Peace.

* * *

Warren inhaled on his cigarette and blew the smoke at the gathering clouds in defiance. 

He was feeling shitty.

What he'd done to Will was…well, it hadn't been very nice.

He'd almost lost his resolve, right at the end. Their faces had been so, so close. It would have been easy to reach out and kiss him again.

He'd been thinking about it all the way to school and through his first two classes. He couldn't let Will into his life. Not like that.

Warren wasn't a good person. He wasn't nice. He didn't have a great home life. He was constantly screwing up. Sometimes he got a desire to hurt someone, really hurt them, burn them until he could smell their skin shrivelling.

He couldn't drag Will into all that. He couldn't taint him.

He didn't know if there could have even been anything between them.

But he didn't want to find out. And he didn't want Will to find out the truth about him. He didn't want Will to know what he was really like.

He took one last drag on his cigarette, and stubbed it out on the grass just as the clouds broke.

He tilted his head back into the light rain and thought about lying there for the rest of the day, just getting wet.

In the end he got up, went inside and went to his next class.

Just as if nothing had happened.

* * *

It was about two weeks after he'd told Will to get lost for good that it happened. 

Nothing much had changed for Warren, expect that Will no longer dropped by the Paper Lantern for takeout, and Layla didn't sit next to him on the bus.

And that he'd had nowhere to go that night his mom had drunk a little too much.

He knew Will had noticed the bruise on his face that day. Warren could feel his concerned eyes watching him during Save the Citizen. Warren had sat out of that game.

It was in their combined Hero Negotiations Skills class that Warren lost his temper.

Ever since the incident with Royal Pain, he had found Lash and Speed more and more difficult to stomach, probably because they still marched around the place as if they owned it, as if they hadn't spent an entire month in Solitary Confinement for their part in Pain's master plan.

It didn't help that they continually dropped hints about meeting Warren's father, something he was sure was untrue, during their stay.

Warren was concentrating on his assignment, trying not to feel Will's eyes watching him from across the room, when Lash appeared, taking advantage of their teacher's temporary absence, draping his long arms across the edge of Warren's desk.

"Working hard, Peace, like the good little Hero you are."

Warren surveyed him coolly.

"You hair still looks a little thin."

Speed appeared on his other side.

"Your daddy would be ashamed, you know, if he saw you trying so hard."

Warren gritted his teeth.

"You know fuck all about my father."

Lash grinned.

"We know more than you ever will, Peace. How does that make you feel, to know a couple of low lives like us will have spent more time with him than his own blood son?"

Warren lost it.

With a cry of rage, he flung Lash backwards, catching his arms and knocking him into Speed, carrying them both round in a circle.

He dimly heard Will calling his name but was too furious to listen, raising both flame covered hands and slamming them into his desk, the wood charring beneath his finger tips, the table collapsing.

"Warren, stop!"

The words were right in his ear, Will's arms tight around him despite the flame that engulfed his body, and he was aware of Will's clothing disintegrating between them, the flames licking along Will's bare chest.

He pushed Will back with a cry, turning and staring in shock at the scorched skin. Will stared back, breathing in heavy pants of pain.

"What is going on in here!"

Principal Powers surveyed them in dismay, her eyes travelling from the burnt desk, broken in two halves, to Will's ruined shirt, to Lash and Speed crumpled unconscious in the corner.

Warren knew he was about to get kicked out of school.

He took a deep breath.

"It was me, Principal Powers."

Warren stared at Will in disbelief.

_What?_

"Lash and Speed were taunting Warren about his dad and I just lost it. Warren tried to hold me back."

Warren opened his mouth to disagree, no way was Will taking the fall for this, but Will silenced him with a firm look.

Principal Powers looked doubtfully at Warren.

"Was that what happened, Mr Peace?"

Warren nodded silently.

"Well Mr Stronghold. I think you'd better come with me. I'm afraid we will have to call your parents. And I can guarantee a long stay in Solitary for this little stunt."

Warren watched as Will followed Principal Powers out of the classroom. At the door he threw a brief glance at Warren over his shoulder, then he was gone.

* * *

"Well?" 

Warren glared at Layla as she put her lunch tray down next to him. He thought he'd managed to break her of that little habit during the last two weeks. He should be so lucky.

"Well what?"

"Well, why is Will spending a whole week in Solitary? I know you have something to do with it."

Warren shrugged.

"Spill it, Peace!"

He sighed and poked at his meatloaf.

"He took the fall for me," he said eventually.

"For what?"

"Losing my temper."

To his surprise Layla smiled.

"He must have done it to stop you getting kicked out of school. Wow. He really likes you a lot."

Warren glared at her.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yeah right. Just because you're being an ass doesn't make him like you any less. And by the way, while we're on the subject-"

"I wasn't aware that we were."

"-what you did to him was really low, Warren. You really hurt him."

"Good!" he snapped, shoving his chair back with a loud clatter. "Then maybe he'll take the hint and leave me alone. Everyone, just leave me the fuck alone."

He threw his tray onto the stack and stormed out of the cafeteria and outside, fumbling with the cigarettes in his jacket pocket. He really needed to stop smoking.

It was a week before he saw Will again.

He finally came out of Solitary to a gathering of students who crowded round him like mindless idiots. Warren watched from the school field, smoking a cigarette.

When Will saw him, he turned and walked away.

As far as he was concerned, it was over. Before it had even really begun.

* * *

tbc 


	2. Part Two

Disc: I don't own it, please don't sue me

Warnings: slash, don't like it? Don't read it. Rated for sexual situations, swearing and mentions of child abuse

a/ns: thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was super pleased that you all liked it so much. There's three parts in total, but two and three are pretty long…enjoy!

_"When you touch me, I feel there's nothing you can do to turn me away" -Texas, I'll See It Through_

"Good Morning Sky High! Welcome to another bright morning with sunny skies and steaming temperatures. And as we are reaching the end of our final semester let me be the first to remind you that tickets for the Senior Prom go on sale today! This year we have a Fairytale theme, so dig out those wings and get ready to party. With only one week till the big bash, we expect you to be preparing every second! And now onto the morning announcements. Whoever rigged the sprinklers yesterday, Principal Powers would like to see you in her office asap. She says she knows who you are. Tomorrow the Fantastic Flyers will be putting on a presentation in the gym…"

Warren Peace glared up at the speaker on the wall of his homeroom and resisted a very strong urge to throw a fireball at it. Thank God he only had another month of this place

He hated it here. He hated pretending to be something he wasn't. He hated 'Hero' classes. He hated the hypocrisy of the students. He hated their smug faces, the way they all thought they were so much better than him.

But most of all, he hated that fucking speaker.

Prom in one week (not like he'd be going) followed by finals in two then graduation week. One more month, then he was free. Free to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Free to get away.

At his locker, Warren pulled out the slightly crumpled letter that he'd been reading every day for the past six weeks.

_Congratulations Mr Peace, and welcome to Clark Kent Academy of San Diego, California. We are delighted to offer you a place at our prestigious academic programme after reviewing your application and look forward to seeing you in the Fall. As you know, we are very selective about our candidates…_

No one even knew he'd applied. Not his mom, his teachers, no one.

He honestly didn't think he would get in. Kent Academy was the Ivy League of Super schools. But they didn't just focus on your powers, as far as they were concerned that was what High School was for. They taught you real things, useful things, things that you might actually want to know. A qualification from Kent was like a qualification made of gold. It could get you anywhere.

And Warren had got a place.

The only problem was money.

He had applied for the scholarship programme, but was still waiting to hear from the review board. Without a scholarship there was no way he could afford to go. His mom didn't have that kind of money. His dad was out of the question. Even after working at the Paper Lantern for close to four years, it wouldn't pay for his entire tuition, and then there were living expenses, the dorms, bills.

He smoothed his hands over the acceptance letter, then slipped it carefully back into his locker.

One month. One month and he could be getting ready to go to California. He would never have to walk these halls again. He would never have to be put in Solitary again for losing his temper. He would never have to put his mom to bed again after she'd had a little too much to drink. He would never have to see Will Stronghold again.

It had been three years since Warren had made the decision to cut Will out of his life for good, and in those years they had barely spoken.

Will had tried of course, oh how Will had tried. He had almost worn Warren down. Almost.

Eventually he'd given up, stopped calling so often, stopped leaving notes in Warren's locker, stopped sitting with him in the cafeteria and stopped trying to corner him between classes.

And after three years, Warren no longer noticed the way Will didn't say hello, or didn't forget books anymore and try and steal Warren's, or stick up for Warren in an unfair fight.

It was just how it had been before.

Principal Powers wanted to see him in her office.

Warren glanced at his watch and sighed.

He supposed he'd be missing lunch again. Not that it seemed to matter these days. Over the last month or so, Warren's appetite had decreased rapidly. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but his slim frame was now the wrong side of skinny, his pants and t-shirts hanging off him instead of hugging his figure.

He scowled as he trudged towards Power's office. What had he done this time?

"Warren, please come in, have a seat."

Powers smiled at him as she answered the door, a clear sign that something wasn't right. Powers _hated_ him. She never smiled.

"So, Warren. School's almost over. How you feeling?"

Warren shrugged.

Powers smiled and nodded as if this was perfectly acceptable.

"Warren, the reason I've called you in here is I'm a little concerned about you."

Warren felt himself automatically tensing.

"You don't seem to have a plan for after Graduation. Your classmates are all going to wonderful schools all over the country. Don't you want to go to college Warren?"

Warren thought of the Kent acceptance letter. He shrugged.

"It's not too late, you can still apply for late entry. And your grades are very good, your attendance and behaviour improved dramatically over the last three years. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a school."

Warren chewed his lips thoughtfully.

"I would hate to see you throw away your future because you don't think you can do it. College is a very important experience, and with a degree you could go far. You're very bright-"

"Principal Powers."

She looked surprised that he'd interrupted her. Or perhaps just that he'd been listening.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but spare me the lecture. I don't need to apply late to any colleges."

Powers opened her mouth to disagree.

"Because I've already got a place."

She blinked.

"You…have?"

He nodded.

"At Clark Kent Academy."

He really wanted to cherish the look on her face.

"Clark Kent Academy? That's…that's amazing! My goodness. We had several students apply, but none actually got in! I'm speechless."

Warren couldn't help but smile in the face of her enthusiasm.

"Thanks. I haven't told anyone yet, not even my mom. I would appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself."

"But don't you want to share your good news?"

Warren stared determinedly over her shoulder.

"I may not actually be going. I don't have the money."

He made the mistake of looking at her then. He couldn't escape the flash of pity in her eyes.

"I'm sure we can work it out. There are scholarship programmes-"

"I know. I've applied. I'm waiting to hear back from the review board. I just don't want to get my mom's hopes up."

She nodded.

"Of course. I'll be discreet. But I want you to know I'm extremely proud."

Warren ducked his head. He wasn't used to praise from a teacher.

Powers was still looking at him.

"Is everything okay at home, Warren?"

He felt his shoulders stiffen.

"Everything's fine."

"It's just you seem so tired lately, and you've lost so much weight. You seem to be getting into a lot of fights."

Warren clenched his fist to stop himself raising a hand to his bruised ribs. He'd fallen against the kitchen table.

"Everything's fine."

She watched him for a second longer, then nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. But if you do need to talk, my office door is always open."  
Warren nodded awkwardly, getting up from his chair and heading to the door.

"Oh, and Warren?"

He looked back from the hallway.

"Congratulations."

* * *

Looking back, it had happened so gradually that he hadn't even noticed. Unbelievable, wasn't it? That he hadn't noticed his own mother was becoming an alcoholic. That his home eventually became somewhere he was afraid to spend too much time. That he had become a human punch bag.

Warren worked himself into the ground these days. In addition to his job at the Paper Lantern he also worked at a local supermarket, stacking shelves. He liked to take the overnight shifts there, which meant he could go straight to school from work and then onto the Paper Lantern after school.

Sometimes he could even avoid going home altogether.

Of course, the longer he stayed away the worse it was when he got back. Without him there, his mother would become even more uncontrollable than usual.

Last night had been one of those times.

Yet still he made excuses for her.

She hadn't meant to slam him against the table so hard. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

He knew he would keep making excuses for her. Because he loved her, and he'd already lost one parent. He couldn't bear to lose two.

Warren had been successfully hiding his less than perfect home life for three years. He wasn't about to let anyone find out now. Not when he was so close to getting away forever.

Unfortunately for Warren, today was not his day.

He was walking towards the men's bathrooms when a sophomore dashed past him, accidentally pushing him into the bank of lockers on his left, hitting his bruised ribs with the hard, solid metal.

He let out a cry before he could stop himself, sagging against the lockers, his hands pressing protectively at his ribs, which flared with white hot pain.

Shit. He blinked dizzily, trying to fight the pain, to get control, but the pain was almost blinding.

There was a hand on his elbow, a murmur of "Fuck, Warren." in his ear, and he was being supported, half dragged and half carried out of the hallway, into the men's bathrooms.

Drawing a ragged breath, Warren pushed Will Stronghold away with what little strength he had.

"Get the hell away from me."

Will ignored him and stepped closer, reaching out to steady him.

"You should sit down."

"Didn't you hear me? Fuck. Off."

"You look as if you're about to pass out. Sit down."

Warren glared at him, and Will glared right back.

With a sigh, Warren sank onto the bench in the corner.

"Satisfied?"

Will didn't reply, sitting beside him on the bench.

"What happened?"

Warren shrugged sullenly.

"How did you damage your ribs?"

"None of your fucking business."

Will sighed loudly.

"Stop being such an asshole. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You need someone's help! Jesus Warren, the last few weeks you've looked as if your about to fall asleep on your feet. You're not eating, you're covered in bruises and now this! What the hell is going on?"

Warren smiled bitterly.

"How nice to have my very own guardian angel looking out for me. Thanks, but no thanks."  
He made to stand, but Will clamped a hand over his shoulder, preventing him from moving.

"I'm worried about you," he said quietly.

It had been a long, long time since Warren had heard Will speak to him like that, in that soft, concerned voice.

Will had a way, sometimes, of making you feel like you were the only person in the world. That if he could just make this right, if he could just help you and make you happy, then there would never be any problems again.

It had been too long since he had heard Will speak to him like that, and for a second he wanted to tell him everything and he wanted Will to promise him they would make it alright together.

He sneered.

"Whatever, Golden Boy. I assure you I don't need your pity."

"I didn't say I pitied you," Will snapped. "I said I was worried about you."

"It all amounts to the same thing. Don't you have some fawning admirers to attend to?"

Will stared at him for a long moment.

"I guess it's gone," he said finally.

Warren frowned.

"What?"

"That little bit of you that was even remotely like the person I used to care about." He smiled sadly. "I can see when I'm wasting my time."

As he stood up, he brushed his fingers very gently across Warren's bruised ribs. Warren watched him walk through the door, the skin on the left side of his chest tingling slightly.

When he lifted up his shirt, the bruising had faded slightly.

* * *

Warren slammed his backpack onto the table, hard, and when it didn't make a satisfyingly loud enough sound, he threw the empty wine glass sitting on the table at the wall.

"Fuck!"

The glass shattered onto the stained linoleum, and Warren suck back against the refrigerator, defeated.

He'd lost his job. That asshole at the supermarket had fired him for knocking over a pallet of sugar. Stupid, stupid thing to do. The fucking sugar packs had split all over the floor. Warren had been too tired to realise the pallet wasn't on the lift properly. It was a stupid mistake he could have prevented.

"Fuck," he said again, softer this time, closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion hit him. He just wanted to sleep.

"Warren? What the hell is going on? Why aren't you at work?"

He opened an eye to see his mother in her dressing gown, ever present glass in hand. Tonight the poison of choice seemed to be vodka.

"Hey mom."

"Jesus, you're making a fucking racket down here."

Warren smiled bitterly.

"Interrupting your drinking?"

"Don't talk to me like that. And why are you here?"

Warren stood, moving towards the cupboard under the sink to find the dustpan and brush.

"I live here, remember?"

"Don't be a smart ass," his mother snapped. "Why aren't you at work?"

Warren shrugged, bending down to sweep up the pieces of glass.

"Got fired."

For a long moment there was silence, the methodical sweeping of the brush the only sound in the room.

Warren honestly wasn't expecting the blow, though by now he knew he should have gotten used to keeping his guard up.

His head snapped forward, his forehead colliding with the cupboard door, and he swore at the pain, his vision blacking for a second.

"Don't you talk like that in front of me!"

She grabbed the back of his shirt, hurling him backwards and her foot connected with his already damaged ribs.

"You little shit! You're just like your father!"

He let out a strangled cry as she kicked him again, struggling free to curl himself into a protective ball, painfully aware that this only exposed his spine.

Her foot landed there next, at the very base, and the reflex made him uncurl. He tried rolling away, under the table, but she grabbed his arm, dragging him back across the glass littered floor, the tiny shards cutting into his back, through his t-shirt.

"Mom, stop!"

"You're just like him! Just like him!"

She smacked him hard across the face, and he blinked woozily, his head connecting with the floor when she backhanded him the other way.

He was about to pass out.

_Shit, no, stay awake._

It had never been this bad before, she had never been this out of control.

"Mom," he gasped. "Please."

She hit him again, and again, and he could no longer hold the darkness back.

* * *

When Warren woke, his vision was funny and his head was pounding,

He pulled himself to a sitting position, struggling against sharp pain in his ribs and back, and stumbled to the door, opening the latch with shaking fingers, aware that she could come back any second.

He slid the door closed behind him, making as little noise as possible, and half ran, half limped down the street until his ribs burned and he had to rest.

Where was he going to go?

He had a feeling he might need a hospital, but he would be dammed if he'd go and answer all their fucking questions with their fucking social workers.

His throat was raw, and he rubbed it, shivering even though it wasn't a cold night.

What was he going to do?  
He walked for a while, until he found himself in the one place he knew he definitely shouldn't be.

_It still feels right coming here_, he realised, as he approached the white door. _Even after all these years._

He only hesitated a second before he knocked, unaware of the slight red smear he'd left on the pristine paint.

"Oh my God, Warren?"

He barely registered the horrified look on Josie Stronghold's face before he pitched forward into her arms, unconscious for the second time that night.

* * *

Will sat at the table, head in his hands, as he waited for his mom to come back down.

He couldn't get the image of Warren like that out of his head; limp in his mom's arms, hands covered in blood, face swollen beyond recognition.

He'd looked dead.

Will bit his lip, staring determinedly at the table top.

What had happened? Had Warren gotten into a fight? And why had he come here? Where was his mom? Did she even know?  
He almost reached for the phone to call her, but then changed his mind. He would find out what happened first, no point in scaring her half to death before he could even tell her what was going on.

He heard his mom and dad coming down the stairs, and raised his head quickly as they came into the kitchen.

"How is he?"

"He's awake," Josie replied. "But he won't tell us what happened."

"He's in a bad way, son," his dad said. "Your mom thinks one of his ribs may be broken."  
"I can try and fix that," Will said.

His mom nodded, her smile sad.

"I'm sure you can sweetie. Why don't you go up and talk to him? See if you can find out anything?"

Will nodded and swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. He thought back to the way Warren had reacted when he'd tried to help him in the bathroom that day. He doubted very much Warren would tell him anything.

He pushed the door to the guest room open quietly, and for a moment thought Warren was asleep, but when he moved his head Will realised that his left eye was swollen shut.

"Hey."

"Hey," Warren rasped.

Will's eyes fell to his throat, to the necklace of finger like bruises there.

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, suddenly afraid to go any closer.

The whole of the left side of Warren's face was purple and swollen, the right red and inflamed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Will could see the skin on his chest was already purpling, under the bandages his mom had put there.

His hands were covered in tiny red cuts, his lower arms too.

"What happened?" Will asked.

Warren tried to smile, but only winced in pain.

"I guess she did a real number on me." His voice was scratchy, raw. "I was only conscious for the first act."  
"Who?" Will's voice shook slightly, and he swallowed.

Warren looked at him through his right eye.

"Who do you think?" he asked softly.

It took Will a very long moment to understand what he meant.

"Your _mom_ did this to you?"

"No," Warren said, and for a moment his voice was stronger. "That fucking thing she turns into when she drinks did this," he finished, the strength gone.

Will bit his lip, then came forward, standing at the edge of the bed.

"I can help with the pain?" he offered gently.

"Can you?" Warren asked, and Will knew he wasn't talking about the physical pain.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hold still," he whispered. "Sometimes it tingles."

He pressed his right hand very gently over Warren's broken rib, closing his eyes as he tried to feel the break, tried to visualise the pieces mending, felt the still unfamiliar rush tingling through his arm and hand.

He had never tried to mend a broken bone before, and only hoped that he had enough experience and skill to pull it off, because he knew without a doubt that Warren would rather die than go to a hospital.

Beneath him, Warren gasped and stiffened, and Will pressed a little harder, _willing_ the bone to mend.

When he opened his eyes, Warren was staring hard at him with his good eye.

"I don't know you could heal," he said.

"It's only recent. And I'm not very good at it. I couldn't…before." _Before, when we were friends, _didn't need to be said.  
"In the bathroom…"

"You were in pain. Hold still."

He cupped the right side of Warren's face in his hand, realising, suddenly, that the only other time he had done this had been three years ago, at his kitchen table, when Warren had kissed him.

When he pulled his hand away, Warren's face was a little less purple and swollen. He couldn't make the injury go away altogether, he wasn't that practised yet.

He let his hand drift across Warren's throat, something that took less concentration, then surveyed him carefully.

"Anywhere else?"  
For a moment Warren didn't reply.

"My back," he said finally. "The base of my spine. She…kicked me."

Will nodded, keeping his face impassive. Warren rolled slowly over, and Will bit his lip at the red bruise which blossomed above Warren's pants. There were a few fine cuts dotted around his back.

He pressed his hand against the bruise, feeling the skin warm beneath his finger tips.

After Warren had turned back over, Will reached out and caught his hands, running his fingers over the cuts.

"How did you get these?"

Warren looked uncomfortable.

"There was broken glass on the floor. I guess I must have pushed against it. I don't really remember."

He bit his lips suddenly and turned his face away.

Will dropped his hand and stood up.

"I'll get you a glass of water," he said, recognising the sign of tears, and knowing Warren wouldn't want him to see.

Outside the room he leant against the wall and closed his eyes, suddenly fighting his own tears.

He waited five minutes before coming back into the room with the water, where Warren was now staring blankly out of the window.

"Here."

He accepted the water, but only managed a few sips.

Will sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

Warren didn't look at him.

"I lost my job at the supermarket. She was smashed. Got mad. End of story."

Will twisted his hand in the bedcovers, trying to hold back his anger.

"This happen before?"

"Not like this. I didn't think she was going to stop."

He looked so tired, so afraid, that Will leant forward, taking his face gently in his hands and just looked at him.

Warren looked right back, and when Will kissed him he kissed right back too.

Will felt a dry sob against his lips and kissed him harder, tried to kiss the pain away, and Warren clung to him with a neediness that Will had never even imagined him having before.

"Don't leave me," he rasped, and Will lay back on the bed with him, holding him close, with no intention of leaving whatsoever.

* * *

Will awoke with the sun in his eyes, Warren's head on his chest.

He stayed very still for a few moments, his fingers threaded through Warren's matted hair, remembering Warren's words from the night before.

"_I've already lost one parent, I'm not about to lose two."_

They'd both woken in the early hours, and Will had whispered that Warren couldn't go back, he couldn't go home, that he had to tell someone.

"_I've already lost one parent, I'm not about to lose two."_

As Will lay there now, he promised himself silently that he wouldn't lose Warren. Not after three years of being without him. Not after he'd almost lost him once.

He wouldn't let it happen.

He carefully disentangled himself from Warren's warmth, slipping quietly out of the door so as not to wake him.

Downstairs, his mom was up and cooking breakfast, the comforting sizzle of pancakes filling the air.

"Hey sweetie."

"I've missed the bus. Why didn't you wake me?"

She smiled as she set a stack of pancakes on the table for him.

"When I went upstairs you both looked so peaceful. I figured missing one day wouldn't kill you. And I thought you might need some time. Together."

Will froze in his seat at the implication of her words, eyes wide.

"Mom…"

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll talk about it later, when all of this has blown over. But I want you to know, I love you no matter what."

Will bit his lip and nodded.

"Thanks. And, uh, maybe you could not mention this to dad right now."

His mom held both her hands up.

"Oh, I'm not touching that one."

Will smiled and reached for his fork.

"Is Warren awake?"  
He shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied through his mouthful.

His mother frowned at him.

"Don't talk with your mouthful."

"Don't ask me when questions me when I'm eating," he muttered.

She laughed and shook her head.

"You're impossible."

She hesitated, and Will swallowed his mouthful, suddenly nervous.

"Did you find out what happened?"

Will chewed his bottom lip.

"I, um, he wasn't entirely sure. You know, he was, uh, disorientated, and, um, yeah, he just wasn't sure."

His mother raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"He has no idea who did this to him? Where it even happened?"

Will shrugged, trying not to look like he was lying.

"I don't think so."

She stopped what she was doing and came to sit opposite him at the table.

"Will, if Warren's trying to protect someone, you have to tell me. What happened to him was a crime, and it needs to be dealt with."

Will sighed.

"Mom, he doesn't know what happened okay? Just leave it."

"I will not leave it! Christ, Will. The kid was almost beaten to death."  
"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

His mother watched him squarely from over the table.

"All I know is if it was you, I would do everything in my power to bring to justice whoever had hurt you. No matter the cost."

Will closed his eyes.

"It's not that simple, mom."

"Isn't it? Tell me something Will. Why hasn't Warren's mother been around? Why haven't I received a frantic phone call demanding to know if her son's alive?"

Will avoided her eyes.

"She's out of town. I tried calling, but there was no answer at the number she left."

"Don't lie to me."

Will swallowed.

"Did Warren's mother do this to him?"

"Mom-"

"Will, you have to tell me the truth."

"_I've already lost one parent, I'm not about to lose two."_

He shook his head.

"I can't."

"Don't you understand how important this is?" She reached across the table to take his hand. "Will, we are dealing with child abuse here. It is a crime. If she has been hurting him, it's not safe for him to go back."

He yanked his hand away.

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it?"

Will bit his lip.

"He doesn't want to lose her," he whispered.

"Does he want to lose his life?"

He glared at her.

"Don't say that!"

She looked so sad.

"It could happen, if he goes back to her."

Will closed his eyes, tears burning behind the lids. His mom came around the table, putting her arms around him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the comfort of her perfume.

"I'm afraid for him," he whispered.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

* * *

When Warren awoke, Will was standing over him with a plate of pancakes.

He blinked blearily.

"Is it morning?"

"More like afternoon. Here."

Will held out the stack of pancakes as he struggled to a sitting position.

He picked up the fork and dug out a mouthful, but didn't eat.

"You need to eat," Will said quietly.

"Did you tell her?"

Will's guilty look was answer enough.

"God dammit."

"I had to."

"No Will, you fucking didn't."

"Yes I fucking did!"

Will swallowed, then continued more quietly.

"I am not going to sit back and let you be hurt by her."

"She's my mother."

"Yeah," Will agreed. "And she also broke your ribs."

Warren closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear this.

"I just want to be on my own right now."

"No."

Warren's eyes flew open.

"No?"

"You're not shutting me out. Not again."

Warren scoffed.

"Why? Because you care so much about me?"

"Yes," Will replied simply.

Warren shook his head.

"Take it from me, get out while you can."

"Will you fucking stop? I am in love with you. I've waited for three fucking years. You think I'm just going to walk away now?"

Warren stared determinedly out of the window.

"Fine," Will snapped. "You want to be an asshole? Go right ahead. But I'm not going anywhere. And I'll be damned if I'm about to let you go home. Eat your fucking pancakes."

He slammed the door as he left.

Warren glared at his pancakes for a long moment, then raised his forkful to his mouth.

When he emerged twenty minutes later, the plate in his hand was empty. He went down to the kitchen, hesitating in the doorway as he saw Mrs Stronghold with her hand on Will's shoulder. Their backs were to him, Will's head bent low.

"It'll be okay," Mrs Stronghold murmured.

Warren cleared his throat, and Will's head snapped up, eyes jumping towards the doorway.

"Hey," Warren murmured.

Mrs Stronghold smiled.

"Good to see you up, Warren. How you feeling?"

"Like hell," he replied. "Sorry. Got any Advil? My head is, uh, kind of sore."

"Sure thing." She poured him a glass of juice and pulled a box of pills out of one of the cupboards, popping two into her hand. "There."  
"Thanks."

He sat gingerly at the table, feeling Will's eyes on him.

Mrs Stronghold seemed to sense the tense atmosphere.

"I, ah, think I'll go check the mailbox."

Will waited until she'd left the room before remarking, "The mail came two hours ago."

Warren smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Will shrugged.

"I can't exactly blame you."

"You're right. I can't go back."

Will nodded calmly, as if he'd been expecting it.

"You can stay here."

"Did you mean what you said before?"

Will raised a questioning eyebrow.

Warren swallowed.

"About waiting for me…" He coughed. "Loving me."

Will looked at him coolly.

"Why do you think I never dated through high school?"

"'Cause no one knew you were gay?"  
He smiled.

"People knew. Some people. But I didn't want them."

Warren stared at the table top for a few seconds.

"This conversation is in danger of becoming remarkably sappy."

Will laughed outright at that.

"Maybe we should, um, stop talking."

"The idea has merit."

Will laughed again, then crossed the room and kissed him.

Warren sighed against his lips.

"Fuck," he murmured. "How come I did everything I could to push you away yet you're still kissing me?"

"You're stuck with me," Will said seriously. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am."

Will's laughter turned suddenly serious.

"You're not going back."

"No, I'm not."

He though sadly of the last image he had of his mother, her hand meeting his face in a bone cracking slap.

How could he go back to that?

* * *

Warren was expecting school the next day to be hell, but surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

Of course it helped that Will had re inserted himself as Warren's 'best friend' (though Warren wasn't exactly sure _what_ they were anymore) and glared at anyone who tried to ask Warren about his still swollen face.

When Will guided Warren over to his cafeteria table at lunch time and plonked his tray down as if it had been three days, not three years, since they last sat together, his friends stared at them in amazement.

"Um, Will?" Layla murmured. "Warren Peace is sitting with us."

"I have ears," Warren snapped.

He saw Will shoot Layla a small glare.

"Warren's sitting with us today."

There was a long silence.

"Did anyone catch that movie last night? The one about the mad scientist and his death lab? Was it just me, or did that scientist kind of remind you of Medulla?"

Magenta laughed, and Warren nodded gratefully at Zach for shifting the focus away from him.

By the end of the day, Warren had almost relaxed and he was laughing at a story Will was telling him involving a freeze ray, the mad science lab, and Penny Aylya's rather short skirt.

Will unlocked his front door, led the way into the kitchen and Warren's laughter died in his throat.

Sitting at the Stronghold's kitchen table was his mother.

"Hello Warren."

Warren didn't reply, unconsciously moving closer to Will.

Mrs Stronghold stepped forward, between Warren and his mother, and smiled tensely.

"How was school boys?"

Warren stared at her in disbelief. The woman who had beaten him to a bloody pulp two days ago was sitting at the table, and she was asking them how school was?

"Mom," Will said softly.

"It's okay. Warren's mom just wants to talk to him."

"Hell no."

Warren took a step back.

"I don't want to talk to you."

His mom stood.

"Warren, sweetheart, please."

"Don't."

His mom stopped moving.

"Just let me-"

"Explain? You don't need to. I was there, remember? Or maybe you don't remember. Exactly how much had you had?"

"That's enough."

His mom shot a nervous glance at Mrs Stronghold.

"We're going home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

His mom frowned.

"I said that's enough. We're leaving."

She strode forward suddenly, grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"You are my son. You will do as I say."

Her fingers bit into his arm, her nails sharp and cutting as Warren twisted in her grasp.

"Let him go!"

He felt Will yanking them apart, the force sending him crashing into the counter top, pain shooting through his not quite healed ribs.

"Warren!"

Will's arms were around him, trying to pull him to his feet, and he leant into him, burying his face in Will's shoulder, dizzily grateful for the support.

There was a long silence in the room.

"Jesus, Warren. And I thought you couldn't get any worse."

He slowly raised his head to meet her bloodshot eyes. He couldn't believe she'd had a drink before coming here.

"Not only are you a fucking juvenile delinquent, but a fag too?"

He felt Will wince at her words, but he remained calm, meeting her accusing gaze determinedly.

"Take it or leave it, mom."

Her lip curled.

"You're worse than your father."

"That's enough."

Josie Stronghold's voice was quiet but commanding, cutting firmly through the tension.

"I would like you to leave now. Warren will be staying here, with us. And if you ever lay so much as a finger on him again, I will have you put in prison for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

And even though he knew it was futile, part of Warren wished in that moment that his mom would fight for him.

"You can keep him." Her eyes sought him out, cold and uncaring. "Don't come home."

She slammed the front door as she left, and Warren dropped his head onto Will's shoulder and wished for sleep.

* * *

"How is he?"

Will looked tiredly at his mom as he entered the kitchen.

"Sleeping."

He shook his head as he dropped into one of the chairs.

"How could she just let him go like that? She didn't even try to fight for him. How can she not care? He's her son."

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

She sat next to him, offering him a glass of juice.

"We need to talk, Will."

Will tried very hard not to squirm in his seat. He had been dreading the thought of this for two days. And he knew from her tone exactly what it would be about.

"How long have you known?"

Will shrugged, drawing little patterns on the table top.

"Three years."

"And you didn't think I'd want to know?"  
He shrugged again.

"It's not exactly the kind of thing you bring up in every day conversation. How was work? What's for dinner? By the way, I'm gay."

To his surprise, his mom laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly use that approach with your father."

Will grimaced. He was _not_ looking forward to that.

"I love you, Will. Gay or straight, you're still my son."

Will looked up at her through his eyelashes, almost afraid to make eye contact.

"You're not just a little disappointed?"

She smiled.

"How can I be disappointed if it's part of who you are?"

Will closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

"Why are you not more surprised by this?"

When he opened his eyes, his mom was studying her coffee cup intensely.

"I've had two days to get used to it."

"No, even on Tuesday you didn't seem so surprised." He stared at her for a minute. "Did you _know_?"

His mom hesitated.

"I suspected."

At his accusing look, she shrugged helplessly.

"You never dated! You never even mentioned any girls after you broke up with Layla. I began to wonder that's all."

Will groaned, and held his head in his hands.

"Don't tell me you knew about Warren too."

When she didn't say anything, he raised his head in disbelief.

"You knew about Warren."

"Well, after he stopped coming round, you were so depressed. And still talked about him, even after you'd stopped being friends. Then when I saw you the other night, you just looked so cute together."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Don't ever let him hear you say that. Besides, I don't even know if we are. Together."

Josie looked at him carefully.

"He cares about you."

Will sighed.

"I know. And I care about him. A lot. I'm just not sure it's what he wants, everything's so complicated right now. And Warren has…trust issues."

She nodded in understanding.

"Give him time. You've waited for him, Will. That's got to show him how serious you are. Just be there for him. That's all you can do right now."

He smiled at her.

"Thanks mom."

"That's what I'm here for. Oh, and Will?"

"Yeah."

"You do know about safe sex don't you?"

He stared at her, for a moment not quite believing she'd said that.

"Yes mom. I'm seventeen. I know."

"It's exactly the same with guys, Will. They may not get pregnant, but there still diseases, infections, all easily prevented with a-"

"I know mom, I get it!" Will cried. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more. The fact that his mom had almost said 'condom', or that his mom was openly discussing gay sex with him.

"I should go. Check on Warren. Okay? Okay."

He backed hurriedly out the room, noting sourly his mother's amused look, and ran up the stairs, leaning against the door of his bedroom in relief, safe in his personal sanctuary.

He couldn't believe his mom had known. He couldn't believe she'd told him to wear a condom. What did she think he and Warren were going to do? Jump into bed with each other the second her back was turned? He was half surprised she hadn't given him a 'no sex in the house' lecture.

He groaned and flopped onto his bed. He would never live this down. He supposed the only thing he had to be thankful for was that his dad didn't know yet.

And he had no idea how he was going to tackle that, because while his mom may possibly have been the most understanding human being in the history of the universe, his dad really, well, wasn't.

Will had a feeling his dad was going to have a hard enough time grasping that his 'perfect' son was gay, let alone that Will had fallen for the son of his arch enemy.

God, what a mess.

And there was the whole Warren thing. The last few days had been so intense, Will wasn't sure how much of it had been real, and how much was just getting caught up with it all.

Did Warren really want him?

Will felt like he'd been waiting his whole life, he didn't think he could take a rejection now, not after he had come so close.

And even if Warren did want him, how easy could it realistically be? Will was certain they couldn't just pretend they hadn't spent the last three years ignoring each other. He couldn't just forget the way Warren had pushed him away. He'd done it once, what was to stop him doing it again?

Will sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. He was suddenly so, so tired. He just wanted to shut everyone and everything out for a few hours.

There was a gentle knock on his door and he opened his eyes reluctantly.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Warren's tangled head peered round.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Will sat up, and Warren stepped carefully into the room.

"How you feeling?"

Warren shrugged, looking awkward.

Will chewed on his bottom lip, not sure what to say.

"I, uh, talked to my mom. She meant what she said, about you staying. If you want, that is."

Warren nodded slowly, looking somewhere over Will's left shoulder.

"Is she going to the police?"

"I think she wanted to wait and talk to you."

He nodded again, but didn't meet Will's eyes.

"She knows. About me."

Warren did look at him then, surprised.

"You told her?"

Will shrugged.

"She suspected. She gave me a lecture about condoms."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Warren's face.

"I'm sure your dad loved that."

Will shifted.

"He doesn't, uh, know. And I'm not planning on telling him quite yet."

Warren didn't say anything, and Will bit his lip. This was so _hard_.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Before. I didn't mean to slam you."

"You didn't hurt me," Warren said, and Will raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I mean you did, but it's okay. You were trying to help."

Will hesitated.

"Do you think she's coming back?"

For a moment, Warren looked so sad Will felt it like a physical pain, then his eyes hardened, the expression gone.

"No," he said shortly. "She isn't."

Will stood up and stepped across the room, placing a tentative hand on Warren's shoulder.

Warren looked at him, eyes softening, and Will leant forward to kiss him, but Warren pulled away suddenly.

"I should get some sleep. I have a shift at the Paper Lantern tomorrow night, so…"

He let the sentence trail off, and Will nodded, trying not to show his hurt.

"Yeah, me too. School and everything. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Warren nodded, backing out of the door.

"Night."

He closed it behind him, and Will sank back onto the bed, his confusion and hurt written across his face.

Was Warren about to reject him all over again?

And if he did, could Will handle it?

* * *

Warren woke up with a headache.

He showered, got dressed and went down to breakfast, wincing internally at the sight of 'The Stronghold Three' sitting round the breakfast table drinking coffee and orange juice as if they were in a commercial.

"Morning Warren," Mr Stronghold said, far too cheerfully for eight am, in Warren's opinion.

He tried to force a smile, and when that failed managed a nod as he headed for the coffee pot.

"Sleep well?" Mrs Stronghold asked.

He nodded again, hoping the coffee had extra caffeine in it.

Will didn't say anything, in fact, Warren realised, Will wasn't even looking at him, and he tried to ignore the little twist this caused in his stomach.

Will was mad at him, probably because he'd pulled away last night, but Warren didn't know how to act. He wasn't used to people wanting him. He didn't know what to do.

"Will, we'll be home late tonight because we have a meeting with the President of the SVA."

Will raised his head. Warren noticed his eyes were puffy, like he hadn't got much sleep.

"Super Villains Anonymous," Mr Stronghold explained. "For those who want to change but just can't seem to get it right."

"We're giving a pep talk," Mrs Stronghold chipped in.

Warren thought for a moment of his dad, and suddenly wished with all his heart he could have been apart of the SVA. Then maybe he wouldn't have been thrown in Solitary, and Warren's mother wouldn't have turned into an abusive alcoholic who'd abandoned him for being gay. Maybe he wouldn't have had to spend the rest of high school living with the world's most cheerful super hero family.

If he didn't get that scholarship to go to Kent, he might just go insane.

"I've left a tai curry in the oven. All you need to do is heat it up and add rice or noodles, whichever your preference."

Will nodded, though Warren got the feeling he wasn't exactly listening.

"I, uh, have to work after school. I won't be back until late."

Mrs Stronghold looked concerned.

"Are you sure you should be going back so soon?"

He shrugged.

"If I miss another shift, Mrs Lee'll fire me. And I need the money."

There was definite tension in the pause that followed. Warren doubted the Strongholds had ever had money problems in their lives.

"Aren't you hungry Warren?" Josie asked, trying to dispel the uncomfortable atmosphere. "You should really eat something, before school."

Warren couldn't remember the last time his mom had told him to eat something before school. She usually didn't get up in the mornings.

"I'm fine with just coffee."

Mrs Stronghold look uncertain.

"Are you sure? Will can't go anywhere without his breakfast."

"I'm fine," he repeated.

Will stood up.

"We should really get going."

Warren nodded, relieved to have an excuse to get away.

"I'll just get my things."

He was aware of eyes following him out of the kitchen, but resisted the urge to turn. There were only three and half weeks of school left. Then he could get a summer internship somewhere, save more money up. He hardly dared hope that after that he could be in California.

Will was silent whilst they waited for the bus, and Warren shifted uncomfortably on the sidewalk.

"Are you going to prom?" Will asked suddenly.

Warren stared at him.

"What?"

"The senior prom," Will said. "Meg Mastriani invited me, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go. I just thought if you were going we could hang out, or whatever. It might make it more…fun."

Warren gaped a little bit.

Was this Stronghold's roundabout way of asking him to the prom? As in a couple?

"I'm not going."  
The words were out before he could even think about stopping them.

And he tried very hard not to wonder what dancing with Will might be like, even as he watched Will's face flash with disappointment before becoming expressionless.

"That's cool. I guess I'll just have to spend the night making awkward conversation by the punch bowl."

He laughed, but it sounded fake and hollow.

Warren swallowed, and was suddenly very glad that Layla chose that moment to come out of her front door.

"Hey Will." She gave him a cold look. "Warren."

Warren rolled his eyes a little bit. He honestly couldn't care less if Flower Power hated him. As far as he was concerned, she was just wasting her energy.

"Did you finish that assignment on non linear flying patterns?"

Will nodded sullenly.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

She narrowed her eyes.

"William Theodore Stronghold. Whatever has put you in this abominable mood, don't you dare take it out on me."

Will gulped a little.

"Sorry."

"Hm. Apology accepted. So have you decided about prom yet?"

Warren resisted a very strong urge to burn something. Fucking prom.

"Yeah, I'm going to go."

Layla looked surprised.

"Really? I thought you said it would be totally lame and that you'd spend the whole evening making forced conversation at the punch bowl."

Will flushed slightly.

"Well I changed my mind, okay?"

Layla looked at Warren.

"And I suppose you're going."

"No, he's not."

"You're not going to your own prom?"

Warren shrugged.

"I have to work."

It was a lie. Mrs Lee had booked the night off for him months ago. She had been far more excited by the idea than he had.

Truthfully, Will's proposition had scared the heck out of him.

Could he just walk into a room of peers he generally hated (and vice versa) and announce his new boyfriend was the most popular kid in school?

What kind of dream world was Will living in?

The bus pulled up, and Will sat with Layla, and Warren stared out of the window and pretended it didn't bother him.

When they got to school, Warren caught Will before they split to go to their different classes.

"Will, about last night…"

"Last night? What do you mean?"

Warren stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay fine, if that's the way you want to play it. I'll see you later."

He pretended not to feel Will's eyes on him as he walked away.

* * *

"What's going on with you two?"

Will pretended not to hear as he fiddled with his locker combination.

"Don't do that," Layla said.

"Do what?"

"That thing where you pretend not to hear what I'm saying so you can avoid the question. Why are you are Warren friends again?"

Will shrugged, rummaging through the mess in his locker for his Villain Psychology textbook.

"We're not."

"Yeah right. Is he living with you now?"

He shrugged again.

"Will! What's going on?"

Will sighed and turned to face her.

"Warren's staying at my house for awhile, okay? Why, I can't say, that's his business. And as far as the friends thing goes." He sighed again, breaking off and glancing around the hallway. "I was hoping we could be more."

Layla stared at him.

"So he doesn't talk to you for three years, and now you decide you want to date him."

"I've always wanted to date him, you know that."

"Yeah, but before you weren't living with him!"

Will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my mom's already given me the safe sex lecture thanks."

He bit his lips as he realised exactly what he'd just revealed.

"Oh my God. You came out to your mom?"

Will groaned, burying his attention back inside his locker. Even more questions.

"She kind of figured it out so I told her."

"And your dad?"

He shot her a glare.

"What do you think?"

Layla looked thoughtful.

"So, are you guys actually together?"

"I don't know!" Will moaned. "I thought we were, but it's like he keeps blowing me hot and cold. I don't know what he wants! And it's driving me crazy."

Layla pulled him carefully out of his locker.

"So talk to him."

"I tried. He doesn't want to talk."

She rolled her eyes.

"So make him. If you really care about him, you won't let him push you away again."

She kissed his cheek.

"Though just so you know, I think it's a really bed idea. He's just going to end up hurting you again. See you at lunch."

Will watched her as she walked down the hallway. She was wrong, of course. Warren wasn't going to hurt him again. No way, because Will wasn't sure he could go through it again. And hadn't he promised himself that he wouldn't let Warren push him away? But wasn't that exactly what was happening?

He sighed and closed his locker, resting his forehead on the cool metal. Man, adolescence sucked.

Prom was tomorrow. And he wanted Warren to go with him. He really, really did.

The problem was, Warren didn't seem to feel the same way.

* * *

Warren found a note from Will in his locker at lunch.

_We need to talk. Meet me in the gym._

Warren stared at the note. He knew what Will wanted to talk to him about. Prom. He wasn't going. He had never intended to go. Nothing Will could say or do would make him.

He stomped into the gym, fully intending to tell Will where to go if he even tried to mention prom, but Will held up a hand, stopping anything Warren might have said.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to apologise. You've been going through so much lately, and I've been pushing you, and I'm sorry. I just…when I'm with you I…"

He broke off, looking flustered.

Warren watched him impassively for a moment, then leant forward and kissed him.

Will responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Warren's neck, and Warren pulled their bodies flush, enjoying the full contact.

"God Warren," Will gasped, as they pulled apart for breath. "You can't kiss me like that in the gym."

Warren grinned wolfishly, and kissed him again, harder, enjoying the little moan Will made as he surrendered, even though they both knew he could throw Warren off in an instant if he'd wanted to.

Only he didn't want to, he _really_ didn't want to, and in the end it was Warren who pulled away, because he was afraid if he didn't stop then he wouldn't be able to at all.

Will was flushed, his lips cherry red, and looking at him like that, with his hair all messed up, Warren wanted him all over again.

"We should go to lunch," Will said, and Warren nodded in agreement, although what he actually wanted to do was go behind the bleachers and finish what they'd started.

"I'm sorry I was pissy about prom. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Warren smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine without you."

The smile quickly turned into a frown.

"You're still going?"

Will looked surprised.

"That's okay, isn't it? I mean, I thought it might actually be fun." He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "Besides, It's kinda cool to be invited to the senior prom when you're not actually a senior."

"Yeah, of course it's okay. If you want to go, you should go. We're not an old married couple, Stronghold."

Will laughed and led the way to the cafeteria, and Warren was glad Will couldn't see his frown.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much, he just hated the thought of Will at the prom without him. Which was stupid, because they were both separate people, and had spent the last three years being separate. There was no need for them suddenly to become joined at the hip 'cause they'd made out a few times.

_It's more than that._

He scowled at the thought, joining Will in the cafeteria line and trying not think about prom, or the way Will made him feel when they kissed, and certainly not the very real possibility that he could be falling in love with him.

* * *

Will straightened his skinny, black tie as he stood in front of the mirror, suddenly feeling self conscious and over dressed.

He had almost changed his mind five times that day about going. He wanted to go, but at the same time he didn't, not if Warren wasn't.

_Which is pathetic_, he reminded himself firmly. There was no reason whatsoever that Warren should have to go just because he was. It wasn't like it was a date or anything.

He sighed as he glanced at his clock radio.

7.15. He had to leave or he would be late.

Rubbing a tired hand over his eyes, he turned and almost jumped out of his skin finding Warren standing in the doorway.

"You scared me."

"You look hot."

Will felt himself blush. Warren had never said anything like that to him before.

"Uh, thanks. What are you going to do tonight? Oh wait, you're working, aren't you?"

Warren shrugged, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I'm, um, on the late shift."

Will nodded distractedly, pulling at his cuffs.

"You look fine." Warren stepped into the room, and for a moment Will thought he was going to kiss him, but just patted him on the shoulder instead.

"Have fun."

Will forced a smile, trying not to show his confusion. Yesterday Warren had been all over him, now he wasn't even going to kiss him goodbye?

"Yeah. See you later."

He was almost out of the door when Warren's voice stopped him.

"And Stronghold? If I find out you've been kissing any girls, I'll kick your ass."

Will threw a grin over his shoulder.

"I'll just be kissing the boys then."

Warren laughed, and Will shook his head as he went down the stairs. The only boy he would actually want to be kissing wouldn't be there.

Ten minutes later (his mom had waylaid him with her camera on the way out of the house) he was pulling into Meg Mastriani's driveway in his blue Lotus hatchback (an overly expensive birthday present from his dad).

Meg was wearing a floaty black dress, her hair hanging in curls around her face, and she looked pretty.

Will smiled and complimented her, then posed for his second round of photographs that night, trying not grit his teeth when he smiled.

Finally they reached the gym, where Meg was immediately swept away to the bathroom by a group of her giggling friends and Will made his way resignedly over to the punchbowl, where he was no doubt expected to make forced conversation.

"S'up Stronghold."

He returned the greeting of a group of seniors, then gulped down three cups of punch, trying to pass the time. He probably shouldn't have come. He probably wouldn't have a very good time.

But Meg was cool, they sat next to each other in Hero Negotiations, and even though he suspected she might have a tiny crush on him, she'd never said or done anything about it. As far as Will was concerned, they were just here as friends.

It was half an hour before Meg and her friends came back out of the bathroom (Will had consumed a lot of punch) and she smiled and took his arm.

"Let's dance."

Will bit his lip as he followed her onto the floor.

It wasn't that he didn't like to dance, it was just he wasn't very good at it, and he really didn't want to show up Meg, one of the most popular girls in school, right now.

She put her arms around him as a slow song started, and Will gulped.

"I can't wait until they announce the Prom King and Queen," she said, her mouth close to his ear.

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get it," he said instead.

"You think so?"  
He shrugged.

"How could you not?"

She beamed at him, leaning in a little too close.

"Who do you think will be king?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

Meg looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps Justin. He's fairly high up on the social hierarchy."

Will blinked. Did she just say 'social hierarchy'?

Meg laughed suddenly.

"I heard this crazy rumour that Warren Peace has been nominated. Can you believe it? I mean, who would seriously nominate him, let alone vote for him?"

Will felt himself stiffen.

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing's wrong with him, apart from his non existent manners of course. I actually like the guy. He's what you might call refreshing." She laughed. "It's just he's not exactly Prom King material, if you know what I mean."

She frowned at him for a moment.

"Didn't you two used to be friends, like, years ago?"

Will shrugged.

"Yeah, I remember. After Gwen Grayson tried to take over the school at Homecoming? I was only a sophomore at the time. You must have been freshman year." She laughed. "Getting a head start on saving the world. You guys were friends, weren't you?"

"Yeah we were. Still are, actually."

She looked surprised.

"But didn't he, like, totally ditch you? Everyone in school knew about it at the time. After you'd bothered to befriend him he threw it all back in your face." She shook her head. "That was so harsh."

"Things are different now. And Warren is…cool. When you get to know him."

She smiled slightly. "Well, I'm glad you're friends again. I'm thirsty. Do you want to get some punch?"

Will forced a smile. More punch.

At the punchbowl, Meg got distracted by even more friends, and Will felt himself getting a little impatient. Despite his jokes about it, he really didn't want to spend all night making forced conversation at the punch bowl.

"Hey Will, how's it going?"

Will recognised a pretty senior he has seen around but never actually spoken to before.

"Hey Christa. Having fun?"  
Christa smiled and nodded.

"You and Meg seemed pretty cosy on the dance floor." She leant toward him, suddenly conspiring. "She likes you, you know."

Will gulped.

"She...she does?"

Christa nodded.

"Oh yeah. There's a reason she didn't wear lip gloss tonight, after all."

Will stared so hard he thought his eyes were bugging out of his head.  
Christa laughed, and Meg appeared suddenly, taking him by the hand.

"You want to dance some more?"

"Uh sure. But I need to talk to you about something first."

Meg frowned.

"Can't it wait? I'm in the mood for dancing."  
"Well I'd really like to, uh, tell you now."

Meg shared a look with her friends that Will wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

"Be right back, girls."

She led him to a quiet corner of the gym and waited, looking expectant.

Will breathed out slowly.

"Ok. Um, Meg? I think you're really pretty, and you're a really great girl. But, um, I think you should something about me."

"Know what?"

"I'm gay."

She stared at him for a long moment.

"I know, Will."

"What? You know? How do you know?"

Meg smiled.

"Most people do. I invited you as a friend. Not anything more. Besides, I have a boyfriend, in college."

"But your friend, Christa. She said that you _liked_ me."

Meg shook her head and laughed.

"She's playing you." She laughed again. "You look so unbelievably cute right now. Come on, let's dance."

Will allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, half in shock.

Meg _knew_? Most people _knew_? How did they all know? Will thought the only the people who knew were the ones he'd told. Not _most people._

They were on the third song, and Will was still reeling, when Meg stopped suddenly.

"I think he's here for you."

She pointed behind him, and Will turned around and began reeling all over again.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"It _is_ my prom, Stronghold," Warren replied.

"You said you weren't coming."

"Yeah, but I didn't like the thought of you having to spend all night with a girl."

Will stared at him, amazed. Warren was even wearing a tux. An ill fitting one, it was true, and his tie hung down either side of his collar, untied, but he was still wearing it.

"So, are we going to dance, or are you going to stand there and leer at me all night?"

Will laughed, and Warren took him in his arms, drawing him close as the music swelled around them.

There were gasps and mutters running through the gym, but Will tuned them out, resting his head against Warren's shoulder and wondering, cornily, if this was a dream.

Warren turned him round in a half circle, and Will raised his head, dazed, so their cheeks brushed.

"I do love you," Warren whispered, and Will thought his heart might burst.

"I know," he whispered back, and Warren kissed him, right there, in front of everyone.

There was an explosion of whistles and cheers around them, and Will felt himself blushing, even as he was smiling, so wide he wondered if it could fit his face.

Warren took his hand, guiding him from the dance floor, outside, and Will felt the cold air on his flushed face.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Warren replied gruffly, but he was smiling, pulling Will toward him for another kiss.

Will _melted_ against him, there was no other word for it, and Warren chuckled against his lips, wrapping his arms tightly around his back.

"I can't believe you did this," Will gasped, breathless. "I can't believe you're _here._"

"Figured it was about time I got my act together and showed you how much you mean to me." He looked at Will, suddenly serious. "You'd waited so long. I was afraid if I left you to wait any more, I might have lost my chance."

Will shook his head.

"Definitely not lost it," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together, the contact a searing point between them.

"You make me want to burst into flames, right now," Warren hissed.

"Oh God."

They were kissing again, suddenly frantic and desperate, and Will wasn't sure what was happening to him. But he knew he wanted more.

Warren's hands were pulling him closer, and Will moved against him, a helpless moan escaping as Warren moved too, then Warren's hand was between them, and Will thought he might die.

Neither of them lasted very long, and they clung to each other, messy and breathless.

"Shit," Will gasped softly. "That was…"

"Yeah," Warren agreed. "Yeah."

They cleaned up in the bathroom as best as they could, then emerged, Will feeling sheepish and sure that everyone in the room knew what they had been doing.

They received a chorus of 'aaaws' as they entered, and Will was sure if he hadn't been almost indestructible, Warren would have broken every bone in his hand.

"You guys are so cute," Meg said, smiling widely as she joined them, and Warren squeezed his hand a little more tightly, if that was possible.

"Thanks," Will said, carefully extracting his hand. "And sorry to abandon you."

Meg grinned.

"I think I'll survive. They're about to announce the homecoming titles. You guys are staying, right?"

Warren opened his mouth.

"We're staying," Will said quickly, ignoring the glare Warren shot his way.

"Good evening Class of 2005. Welcome to your Senior Prom!"  
Warren groaned, and Will frowned at him.

"It's not that bad. It's just Prom King and Queen."

"It's not that," Warren muttered. "That's the girl that does the morning announcements."

Will raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

"So?"

Warren shook his head.

"Never mind."

Will turned his attention back to the stage, where Announcement Girl was getting ready to open the ballot for Prom Queen.

"And the Prom Queen for Sky High of 2005 is…Meg Mastriani!"

The gym erupted in cheering, and Meg burst into a huge smile, leaning over to kiss Will on the cheek, then, to everyone's surprise, kissing Warren as well.

Warren turned a funny shade of pink, then glared at Will when he laughed.

They watched as Meg was crowned and then Announcement Girl came back on with the envelope for Prom King.

"And the title of Prom King 2005 goes to…" She stared at the ballot for a very long moment. "Warren Peace?"  
There was a pregnant pause.

"Who the fuck nominated me?" Warren asked loudly. "And who the fuck actually voted for me?"

On stage, Meg burst out laughing.

"Come up here, Warren," she called. "Come and receive your crown."

Will gave him a little shove, and Warren shot him another glare.

As he began to make his way down the auditorium, the crown slowly started clapping, and Will let out the breath he'd been holding.

Warren looked almost comical as he stood on stage, scowling, whilst Principal Powers set the crown on his head.

"Congratulations Meg and Warren," she said. The students cheered again, and Meg took Warren's hand and led him onto the dance floor.

They shared a spot lit dance and Warren shot him a look over Meg's shoulder.

Will laughed and thought that this may well have been the happiest night of his life.

* * *

"I can't believe you're Prom King," Will whispered as they slipped into the house.

The lights were all off, meaning the Strongholds had either gone to bed or were saving the world, which suited Warren just fine as there was only one Stronghold he was interested in right then.

He growled and pulled the crown off, fitting in on Will's head.

"It suits you."

Will laughed and kissed him, which Warren quickly deepened, pushing Will back against the front door.

Will clung to him, his fingers bound to leave bruises on Warren's shoulders tomorrow, and Warren tried not to wince, kissing Will with a ferocity he didn't know he had.

Will pushed against him, and Warren felt the heat lick through his veins, as if he'd just powered up, right then. It was so intense, unlike anything else he'd ever felt before, and he realised he never wanted it to end, this feeling, this moment, this night.

"Upstairs," Will gasped against his lips, and even as his heart raced at the suggestion, Warren hesitated, pulling away slightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," Will replied. "I love you. And I want you. A lot."

Warren grinned, kissing him again, and then they were half walking, half falling up the stairs, stealing touches and kisses, unable to leave each other alone even for a second.

In Will's room, Warren closed the door, and just stared at him for a long moment.

Will, halfway out of his shirt, stopped.

"What?" he asked. "You haven't changed your mind have you?"

_Hell no_, was what came into Warren's head, but he only shook it, silently, dropping onto his knees in front of Will and reaching for his belt.

Time seemed frozen for a very eternal moment, then he felt Will's hands in his hair, twining round the strands, and Warren took a deep breath and stepped into something completely unknown.

tbc


	3. Part Three

Wow, thank you so much everyone for the reviews. You guys rock! This is the last part of this story, but I have been thinking of writing a sequel. Depends on how lazy I'm feeling…enjoy! Oh yeah, and I don't actually hate Layla, in fact I actually quite like her, but sorry of this part offends any Layla fans.

Will woke up squashed against the wall lying on his chest, his right arm completely numb.

It took him a few seconds to realise the reason his arm was numb was because someone was lying on it, and a few seconds more to realise that that person was Warren, and with that realisation came a whole flood of realisations.

He and Warren had slept together. Warren had come to the prom. They'd danced in front of everybody. They'd kissed in front of everybody. Warren had told him he loved him. They'd _slept_ together.

He smiled into the pillow. This meant something. They meant something. He meant something to Warren. Warren loved him. _They'd slept together_.

He tried to roll over, disentangling his arm from beneath Warren's body.

Last night had been so amazing. He couldn't imagine anything in the world happening right now to destroy his happiness.

He cast a last look at Warren, who was still sleeping deeply, then carefully crawled over him, pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs.

His mom and dad were sitting, silent, at the breakfast table, which should have been the first indication that something was wrong, but Will was too happy to notice, going to the cupboard and rooting around for cereal.

"Morning mom, dad. And how are we this fine morning?"

For a long moment there was silence.

"How was prom, Will?" his mom asked.

He grinned, carrying his bowl to the table.

"Prom was awesome. I think it may even be safe to say that prom was the best experience of my life so far."

"The paper seems to agree with you," his dad said coldly.

It took Will a few seconds to understand, his eyes falling to the large picture on the front page of the Super News, underneath the heading _**Fairy**-Tale Love At Last?_

The large picture of him and Warren kissing.

Will stared at it for a very long time.

"Something you want to tell us, son?"

He swallowed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Just couldn't find the time to fit us in, hm?"

"Steve," his mother said warningly.

Will bit his lip.

"Dad," he began carefully. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Anyway would have been better than finding out like this," his dad spat, shoving the paper across the table.

In the picture, Will's eyes were closed, and one of Warren's hands brushed his cheek. It was a perfect moment, it had been a perfect night.

"In front of everyone at school, Will, and you couldn't even have the decency to tell your own parents."

"It wasn't like that," Will said softly. "We weren't planning on...things happening that way. Warren, he showed up at the last minute, because he knew I'd wanted him to go. He did it to show me how much he cares."

"Oh for God's sake," Steve snapped. "Can you hear yourself? 'To show how much he cares'. He doesn't care about you. He's using you for revenge! You don't mean anything to him!"

"Steve!" Josie cried, but she couldn't take his words back.

Will stared at him.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked. "That Warren's just using me?" He suddenly felt an anger so intense it hurt. Everything was actually going right, everything was actually good, and his dad was trying to ruin it by spouting some bullshit about revenge?

"How dare you! He loves me, he _loves_ me. And it doesn't matter what the fuck you think, it can't change that!"

"Will!" his mother admonished, but he was past caring.

"I guess it was too much to think you might actually be happy for me," he said bitterly.

He didn't give his father a chance to reply before he left, slamming the door hard behind him. Warren was sitting on the stairs, his face as pale as his fingers, which were clutching the banisters in a death grip.

"I suppose it's futile hoping you came downstairs after my dad totally tried to rip us apart?" Will asked.

Warren nodded, looking solemn.

Will sighed and joined him on the stairs.

"He'll come round," he said. "He always does. It's just he tends to act first and think later. It'll be okay."

"And what if he doesn't?" Warren asked. "What if he never speaks to you again, because of…" He trailed off, but Will understood what he wasn't saying. _Because of me_.

"It's not gonna happen," Will said firmly. "He loves me. He'll accept me. I know he will." He tilted his face to look at Warren. "Which means he'll have to accept you too."

Warren closed his eyes, resting his face against Will's.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't," Will replied. "Last night was so unbelievably amazing. Don't say you're sorry now."

Warren kissed him, gently, and Will closed his eyes and kissed him back, gently.

"We'll be okay," he said. "We'll be okay."

For a moment Warren remained relaxed against him, then he stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I just want to be on my own right now."

Will nodded, trying not to let his hurt show on his face.

Warren went out of the front door, and Will got up slowly, nudging the living room curtain aside until he could see Warren pulling out a cigarette, lighting it with a flick of his finger. He took a deep drag then exhaled, tilting his head back to stare up at the clear morning sky.

Will watched him take another drag, then pulled the curtain back into place and went upstairs, lying face down on his bed and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

The sheets were twisted beneath him, and he remembered last night, Warren pressed so close against him he felt like they could have climbed into each other's skin.

"Hey."

Will opened his eyes slowly, focussing on Warren standing in the doorway.

"I have to go home. I need to get some stuff."

Will sat up.

"I'll come with you."

Warren shook his head.

"I can do it."

"I don't mind."

Will could see the indecision in Warren's eyes.

"Alright," he said finally.

They went downstairs, where the kitchen door was still firmly closed.

Will could hear his father shouting on the other side of it. He wondered if his mother had told him that she already knew.

Warren reached out and took his hand, and Will stared at it blankly for a moment, before registering the slight squeeze Warren gave him.

He forced a smile, but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes.

They got into Will's car, and he started the engine, pulling smoothly out of the driveway.

Will was a good driver. It was one of those things he could do without really thinking about it. He found it relaxing, carefree, a way to escape. He wished now they could just drive forever, that they didn't have to go to Warren's house, that they didn't have to go back and face Will's parents, that they didn't have to go back to school on Monday. They could just drive and drive forever.

He pulled up in front of Warren's house, and for a long moment neither of them moved.

"She's probably passed out somewhere," Warren said.

Will wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, so he said nothing.

"You can stay here if you want."

"I'm coming with you."

Warren looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay."

The front door was unlocked, and they slipped inside, feeling like thieves.

"It's just some stuff upstairs.

Will nodded, and Warren led the way, up to his room.

Will took in the bare walls and said nothing. Warren watched him, as if fearing some sort of reaction, and when none came he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a black hold all, stuffing several handfuls of clothes into it.

Will sat on the bed, his eyes travelling across several newspaper articles stuck to Warren's wall. They were on all sorts of topics, a murder case of a young girl, global warming, the Cannes Film Festival, but one in particular caught Will's eye.

It was of Barron Battle, Warren's father, detailing his arrest. There was a picture of Barron Battle, dressed in white Solitary garb, glaring at the camera. Warren had his eyes, so dark they were almost black, hard and intense.

He blinked, looking away, and his gaze fell on a white envelope by the side of Warren's bed.

_Clark Kent Academy of San Diego, California._

He frowned, reaching for the envelope without thinking. Why did Warren have a letter from the Clark Kent Academy?

He had to read the first few lines of the letter again, just to make sure he'd got it right.

Warren had a place at Kent Academy? Warren was going to California?

Warren hadn't told him.

He slipped the letter back into the envelope and clutched it tightly.

Warren zipped up his bag and swung it onto his shoulder.

"I think that's everything."

Will held out the letter.

"Don't forget this."

Warren stared at him.

"I was going to tell you," he said eventually.

"When? After you'd left?"

Warren snatched the letter from him.

"Can we talk about this later? I just want to get out of here."

Will shrugged and stood up.

"Fine."

Warren opened his mouth uncertainly, but Will ignored him and walked past him to the door. When he realised Warren wasn't following, he stopped and turned around. Warren was standing at the wall by his bed, staring at the newspaper article about his dad.

Will bit his lip, then went back to him.

"Bring it with you."

Warren shook his head slowly.

"No," he said softly. "Not this time."

Will hesitated, then put a gentle arm around Warren's chest, and Warren leant back against him.

"Let's go," Will whispered.

Warren nodded, and they turned toward the door.

"I thought I told you not to come home," Warren's mother said.

* * *

Warren fought the wave of panic he felt at seeing his mom standing in the doorway.

He knew it was stupid, that Will was perfectly capable of overpowering her, that nothing could possible happen to him.

But he couldn't help but remember her fists and the unrelenting fury in her expression as she pounded him into the kitchen floor.

"We were just leaving," Will said, but Warren didn't move, staring, transfixed, at his mother.

He felt Will's hand in his, squeezing gently.

"Look at you," his mom spat. "You should be ashamed."

"Well we're not," snapped Will. "Now please let us past."

She didn't move.

"Mom," Warren said softly.

Her eyes were tired, so tired, and Warren wanted to take her and fix her, to make her the mom he used to know, the mom who had loved him and cared about him. He wanted his mother back.

"Go on," she said. "Get the hell out of my house. And don't you dare try and come back."

"Oh don't worry," Will replied. "We won't."

He pulled Warren, unresisting, to the door, and for just a moment, Warren found himself face to face with his mother.

"Goodbye mom," he said.

His mother didn't say anything, and Warren followed Will down the stairs, trying not to feel the heaviness in his heart.

He knew he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Will asked.

Warren, standing by the window, shrugged, and Will bit his lip.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Do what you want."

Will sighed.

"God, do you have to be so difficult?"

Warren glared at him.

"I'm so sorry if my life falling apart inconveniences you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Warren didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you're upset right now-"

"No you don't." Warren snapped, turning suddenly. "You have no fucking clue. My mom doesn't want me. She's thrown me out. How the hell could you possibly know how that feels?"

Will reguarded him coldly.

"I never claimed to know how it feels," he replied. "But while we're on the subject, my dad isn't exactly thrilled with me right now either."

"It's not the same," Warren insisted.

"Of course it's not, because it's not about you right?"

Warren stared at him.

"That's not fair."

"Well that's kind of how it feels right now. Why didn't you tell me about Kent?"

"Because I don't even know if I'm going yet. And you had no right reading that letter."

"Well I'm not sorry I did, because if I hadn't who knows if you would have told me at all."

"Don't be ridiculous," Warren snapped. "I would have told you."

"Would you?"

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I have to go to work," Warren said finally.

"Of course you do. How convenient."

Warren sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Too late."

"Fine. You know, you complain about me being difficult, but you're just as bad, Will. And I'm sorry that I can't just shake off my mom abandoning me like it means nothing, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kent and risk disappointing everybody when I didn't get the scholarship. I'll see you later."

Will closed his eyes and visibly flinched when the door slammed shut.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

That really wasn't supposed to happen.

Why did everything have to be so _hard_?

There were footsteps on the stairs, and for a moment he thought Warren had come back, but it was Layla's head that appeared round the doorway.

"I cannot believe you," she said.

Will sighed.

"Believe what?"

"You came out at prom? And I wasn't there? When did you even decide? Why didn't you consult me?"

"I didn't decide. It just sort of…happened."

"Will." She sat next to him on the bed and reguarded him seriously. "These things do not just happen."

"Well this did."

She waited.

"What?"

"What?" she repeated. "Tell me every tiny detail right now! What _happened_?"

Will sighed. He really didn't want to do this right now.

"Warren showed up after all. We danced. We went home. End of story."

She frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Please, I've known you for seventeen years. I know when you're upset."

He sighed again, tired and deflated.

"Last night was possibly one of the best nights of my life. But today, it's like it didn't happen. Warren and I are still fighting, he's still trying to shut me out. The only difference is now my dad won't talk to me because I'm gay."

Layla but her lip.

"Oh Will, I'm sorry. Your dad'll come round. He loves you."

"I know. But I don't know how to show Warren he can trust me, that I'm not going anywhere. I thought after what we did-"

"What did you do?"

Will frowned, confused.

"What?"

"You said 'what we did'. But what-" She broke off suddenly. "Oh my God. Please tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

Will flushed guiltily.

"I don't believe you. Will, how could you be so stupid?"

"Relax, okay. I knew what I was doing. And we were…careful."

"Yeah, and now Warren's got exactly what he wants from you."

"What did you say?"

She closed her eyes briefly.

"I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant. And you're wrong. He cares about me."

"I just think it's a little strange, that's all. He doesn't talk to you for three years, and now you're all he wants?"

Will turned away from her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You don't understand anything."

"Because you won't tell me! Why is he here, Will? Why is he living with you?"

"You want to know? You really want to know?"

"Yes, Will! I really want to know."

He turned back toward her, eyes blazing.

"Then I suggest you ask him. But just so you know, when you find out the truth you're gonna feel really, really bad. Now leave me alone."

"Will…"

"Get out!"

He heard her leave, and pressed his face into his pillow, wondering exactly when the people he trusted the most had turned against him.

* * *

Warren sighed in relief as he deposited his last load of dirty plates to the kitchen. That was it. His shift was over. He was free to go home.

Home.

Wherever that was.

God, he couldn't believe he'd managed to screw things up with Will again. He had to stop being a jackass, he knew Will was only trying to help, that Will cared about him.

It was just…how could Will possibly understand what he was going through?

Josie Stronghold would rather cut off her own limb than willingly abandon her son, Steve too.

How could Will understand how Warren was feeling now, when the person he'd expected to always love him, no matter what, had thrown him aside without another glance?

Warren hadn't always had a perfect home life, but he and his mom had loved each other, and they'd looked after each other, always.

Now…now she had gone, and he was alone.

How could Will possibly understand that?

He hung his apron on the employee hooks, then picked up his backpack and pulled out the hair tie holding his long hair back in a ponytail. He hated wearing his hair up, it felt so girly.

Outside, the evening air was warm, and Warren breathed the summer scent of freshly cut grass and stale barbeques. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to smell the salty sea air, to hear the Californian waves.

_Stop dreaming._

He shook himself and began walking down the road, trying to figure out what he would say to Will when he got back.

Man, how did they go from being so unbelievably close to way too far apart in the space of a morning?

Warren was inclined to blame Steve Stronghold, but he knew that wasn't fair. Will needed to stop pushing, and Warren needed to stop pushing him away. He loved Will, and he'd felt a closeness to him last night that he'd never experienced before, that intense, incredible desperation.

He couldn't walk away from something that strong, not now.

"Warren."

He frowned as he recognised Layla coming down the road towards him. What was she doing down here?

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Uh, okay. Do you want to come back to Will's, or-"

"No. I need to talk to you now. I need you to tell me what's going on."

Warren blinked, a little taken aback.

"Um, Layla? I'm not really sure what-"

"I mean, why are you interfering in Will's life again when you've done enough damage already? God, you've barely been together and already you're breaking his heart. Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Warren swallowed, a sudden sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Where is Will? Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I've seen him. And he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Look, whatever happened-"

"He told me what happened. Why can't you stop hurting him?"

"I'm not!" he denied. "We just had a fight, that's all. I can fix it."

"Can you?" she asked. "Maybe he doesn't want you to fix it this time. He knows why last night happened."

Warren felt himself pale. Will had told her about last night?

"What do you mean?"

"He knows you only slept with him to satisfy your own needs. He knows he doesn't mean anything to you.

Warren stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's crap," he snapped, pushing past her.

"He told me."

Warren stopped in his tracks.

"He…what?"

"He told me, Warren. He told me that's why it happened. That you were using him."

He shook his head.

"That's not true."

"Then why would he say it?"

"You're lying!"

"Am I? Go there, ask him yourself."

Warren stared at her. She couldn't be telling the truth. Will knew how important he was. He _knew_.

"Will told me why you're living with him."

_No._

"No, he didn't."

Layla shrugged.

"He thought I should know."

"He wouldn't."

She looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Your face is looking better though."

He couldn't believe it. Will had told her, he'd _told_ her.

"I trusted him," he murmured.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something."

He looked at her.

"What?"

"Maybe he's trying to tell you he doesn't want you around," she said gently. "I mean, can you blame him, after you used him like that?"

"I didn't use him!"

She shrugged.

"Whatever. All I know is, he never wants to see you again."

Warren ran.

He ran all the way back to the Stronghold's, his feet pounding on the sidewalk and his heart in his ears.

He went upstairs and picked up the bag he hadn't had time to unpack yet, then he went back downstairs and left the house, quietly closing the front door behind him.

* * *

Will was sitting across the kitchen table from his parents, trying very hard not to throw something at his dad.

Steve kept saying things like "I don't understand" and "You liked that girl in freshman year" (Dad, hello? She turned out to be a major super villain.), while his mom tried to be placating and understanding on both sides.

Eventually, Will heard the front door go, which meant that Warren must have been home from work.

"Look, dad, I love you, but you have to stop being so stupid and except this. I am gay. I like guys. I like Warren. He's my boyfriend. I don't know what else you want me to say. It's who I am."

He carefully got up from the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

His mom nodded, and he left quickly, not wanting to talk anymore with his dad right then. He went upstairs, expecting to find Warren waiting for him, but he wasn't in Will's room or the guest bedroom. Will frowned. He could've sworn he heard him come in.

There was something weird about Warren's room. The bag had gone, but when he looked in the wardrobe, there were no more clothes in there.

Will suddenly felt very uneasy.

He went to the phone and dialled Layla's number, waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

"Did you say something to him?" he demanded.

"Well hello to you too. What are you talking about?"

"Warren," he snapped impatiently. "He's gone. What did you say to him?"

"What makes you sure I said anything to him?"

Will closed his eyes.

"Please Layla. If you did you have to tell me. I need to find him."

"Why? So he can make you even more miserable?"

"Fuck, what have you done?"

There was a short silence on the other end.

"I just told him the truth, Will. That you're better off without him."

He couldn't say anything to her after that. He hung the phone up, then with a roar ripped it off the wall and hurled it across the room.

Shit. Shit, where could he have gone? Will had to find him.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys, ignoring his mother's shouts from behind him as he slammed the front door and dived into his car.

He put the car in gear, mind racing. Did Warren have any friends, relatives? Only his dad, but Will doubted somehow he was there. Definitely not his mom. Where else?

He took a right at the bottom of the street, heading into the town centre.

_Please let me find him. I swear I won't pick stupid fights again. Or read his mail. If only I hadn't opened that letter-_

The letter. Clark Kent Academy. San Diego. California.

Warren was going to California.

He spun into a sudden u turn, tires squealing, the cars behind him honking loudly on their horns, and headed towards the bus station, driving well over the speed limit.

He didn't bother with a parking permit when he got to the bus shelter, pulling into the parking lot and jumping out of his car, knowing, instinctively, that Warren would be getting the first bus he could to California, that he didn't have much time.

He burst into the reception area, scanning the information screens until he found a bus for Los Angeles, leaving in ten minutes, bus bay seven.

_Please don't let me be too late._

Warren was sitting on his bag in the bay, his head bent low, hair hiding his face.

"Warren."

He looked up, and Will saw the dazed, disbelieving look on his face before it was replaced with a cold, hard front.

"Get out of here, Stronghold."

"Whatever she said to you, it was a lie."

Warren looked at him, considering.

"Some of it, maybe. But you told her about my mom."

"What?" Will stared at him. "I didn't. I _wouldn't_."

"Then how does she know?"

"I have no idea! I didn't tell her. I wouldn't do that to you."

Warren shook his head.

"Whatever."

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"She asked about my face," Warren spat, gesturing sharply to the slight purple colour than remained in his skin. "How the fuck would she know about that if you hadn't told her?"

"I don't know!" Will cried desperately. "She must have guessed. I swear I didn't tell her. Please, believe me."

He went nearer, kneeling down on the sidewalk next to him.

"Do you really think I would betray you like that?"

"No," Warren replied. "But I don't know what to believe anymore." He watched Will carefully, and Will felt like those dark eyes were looking straight through him.

"She said some stuff…I don't know, Will. Do you think I used you?"

Will frowned, uncomprehending.

"What?"

"Last night. Did you just think it was about sex?"

Will closed his eyes, everything becoming clear. When he opened them, Warren was watching him, trying to look like he didn't care.

"Not for a moment," Will said softly. He reached forward, pushing a long strand of Warren's hair off his face. "Please don't go."

Warren looked past him.

"What have I got to stay for? I have no friends, no family, no money for college."

"You have me."

Warren's eyes were black and vacant.

"Do I?"

"Yes," Will replied simply. He tangled his fingers in long hair, turning Warren's head towards him, trying to bring him back.

"Always."

Warren closed his eyes, and Will leant forward and kissed him, Warren's arms locking around his back, holding him so, so tightly.

"Let's go," Will said and Warren nodded against his cheek, his hair soft on Will's face.

They stood up, and Will picked up the bag, then they went into the parking lot, got into the car, and went home.

* * *

Things after that rested in an uneasy tension. As if everyone was just waiting for something to fall apart.

Will had officially broken all ties with Layla. He ignored her teary apologies on the answer phone, and tore up the notes she put in the mail box.

Warren watched the closed look in his eyes and wished there was something he could do.

It hadn't escaped his notice that Will left a room whenever his dad walked in, and the atmosphere in the Stronghold house was tense and uncomfortable. Warren just tried to stay out of the way most of the time, and was relieved that neither Will's parents seemed to realise that the guest room bed was slept in very little.

Finals came and went, and Warren waited every day for a letter from Kent Academy, but nothing came. He had informed them of his address change as soon as he had moved in with the Strongholds, but was still waiting. He supposed he should have given up by now, but part of him couldn't quite let go, not until he was sure.

There was another letter from Layla in the mailbox that morning, and Warren debated for a long moment whether or not to throw it away, but in the end took it inside, and tossed it onto the table in front of Will.

"There's another one."

Will sighed as he looked at it.

"When's she gonna give it up?"

Warren shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

Will stared at him.

"What? Warren, she tried to destroy us. God, she nearly made you run away to California."

Warren rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't running away."

"Yeah right."

"The point is, I've heard those messages she's left for you. She seemed to be genuinely trying to protect you."

Will gave him a withering look.

"Don't try and be forgiving. It doesn't become you."

"I'll remember than next time we have a fight."

"Haha," Will replied sarcastically. He bit his lip. "I can't talk to her. Not yet."

"Okay," Warren relented. He sat next to Will at the table, reaching across and snagging a piece of his toast.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he said around a mouthful, not sounding very sorry.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Anything in the mail?"

"Nothing."

He sighed and placed a gentle hand on Warren's shoulder.

"It'll come."

"I know," Warren said, but his voice sounded unsure to his own ears, and he didn't know if he believed it anymore.

He looked up as Steve Stronghold came into the kitchen, and watched the way Mr Stronghold's eyes lingered sadly on his son.

"Morning Will, Warren."

"Morning," Warren murmured.

Will didn't say anything, but abruptly pushed his chair back from the table.

"We'd better get going. Don't want to miss the bus."

Warren nodded, and avoided Steve's eyes as they slipped out of the kitchen.

God, he hated this.

Why did Will and his dad both have to be so stubborn? Didn't they realise that having each other was the most important thing? Warren would have given anything for his dad to be there when he was growing up, especially if he looked at Warren with the same pride Will's dad looked at him with.

Will came down the stairs, backpack in hand.

"Ready to face the masses?" he joked.

Warren rolled his eyes.

"It can't be worse than last week," he replied. Last week someone had fed frog spawn through the slats in his locker door.

Their 'coming out' at prom hadn't exactly gone as smoothly as either of them had hoped. It turns out, high school wasn't the most tolerant of places (who'd have thought?) and quite a lot of people thought that Warren and Will were less than admirable for their display at prom.

Warren had, admittedly, borne the brunt of the shit, because at the end of the day Will was still Will Stronghold, son of The Commander and Jetstream, part of The Stronghold Three and the most popular kid in school, but even he had had a few taunts and pranks thrown at him.

Warren couldn't even use his badass reputation to scare people away anymore, because it had been so long since he had actually gotten into any trouble, no one believed he _was_ badass.

However, today marked the beginning of graduation week, which meant that in one week's time he would never have to set foot in Sky High again.

He would probably spend his life working late shifts at the Paper Lantern, but he was trying very hard not to think about that.

"Good Morning Sky High! Seniors, welcome to your last official week at Sky High, and get ready to party party party, because what else is Graduation Week for? And you deserve it, after the gruelling experience of Finals last week. Don't forget to go to the office to pick up your cap and gown between 12 and 3.30 tomorrow, because believe me, you wouldn't want to be the only one not wearing it."

Warren was trying not to think about Graduation. It was everything he hated in one afternoon; stupid hats, boring speeches, and the entire student body.

He very much doubted his mom was going to be coming, which meant there wasn't going to be anyone to watch him graduate. Not that he cared, of course.

"And Principal Powers would like to see Warren Peace in her office ASAP. That's all guys."

Warren blinked, ignoring the hiss that went through the class as they all turned to gawk at him.

What could he possibly have done now?

"Go on, Warren," his homeroom teacher said, and he stood up reluctantly, dragging his feet out of the door and down the hallway to Principal Powers' office, knocking once.

"Come in."

He cautiously peered around the door, and she looked up, a smile on her face.

"Ah Warren, come in. Take a seat."

Warren sat, watching her suspiciously.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Have you heard back from Clark Kent yet?"

Warren shook his head.

"Nothing."

She frowned.

"That is unusual. The funding board usually decides late last month, and send the letters out within three weeks. You should have heard something by know." She looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I should give them a call, see if I can hurry things along."

"With all due respect Principal Powers, I'd just as sooner wait until they contact me."

Her eyes lost the thoughtful look and she smiled.

"Of course you would, you don't need me interfering."

She turned suddenly serious.

"There is something else I need to discuss with you, I'm afraid."

Warren swallowed.

"I have been informed that you are now living with the Strongholds."

"That's right."

"Can I ask why, Warren?"

He avoided her eyes.

"My mom and I were having a few…problems. We just all decided it would be better this way."

Her eyes were gentle as she looked at him.

"Do these problems have anything to do with the bruises on your face?"

Warren clenched his jaw.

"Who told you that?"

"I spoke to the Strongholds-"

"It's not true."

"Warren please, they just want to help you."

"Well they should learn to keep their big mouths shut!"

He sat against his chair, breathing heavily, fists clenched to stop himself throwing fireballs across the room.

"I don't know what to do for you, Warren," Principal Powers confessed. "I don't know how I can help protect you if you won't let me."

"I'm fine," he ground out.

"You're obviously not fine. Have you spoken to your mother at all?"

"Not for two weeks."

"Why don't you try?"

He stared at her. How could she be so unbelievably stupid?

"You don't get it do you? My mom's an alcoholic. She broke one of my ribs, among other things, then she threw me out for being gay. Her last words to me were 'don't you dare try and come back'. Why the hell would I want to see her?"

Principal Powers looked at him sorrowfully.

"I am so sorry you have had to go through this. Have you spoken to the police?"

"No," he said immediately. "No police. She's still my mom. And I'm away from her now. It doesn't matter."

"Warren-"

"Please. I don't want her to go to prison."

She watched him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, if you think this is the best way to deal with it. After all, you are eighteen, legally you can do what you want."

"Except drink."

She smiled slightly.

"Except drink. Okay, you can go to your classes."

He stood up.

"And by the way. I'm glad you had such a nice evening at Prom."

Her eyes twinkled, and Warren ducked his head as he hurried out of the room, aware that his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink.

When they got home that afternoon, Mr and Mrs Stronghold were waiting for them at the kitchen table, and Warren got an awful sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

"Will," Josie said. "We need to talk to Warren alone."

Will shot him an unsure look, and Warren nodded that it was okay. He sat down at the table, hearing the door close behind him.

"You told Principal Powers," he said.

Josie nodded calmly.

"I thought she had a right to know."

"It's none of her business," he spat.

"It is if it's affecting you at school," Josie insisted. She sighed. "I know you would have rather just kept it between us, but I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry Warren."

Warren watched her carefully. She seemed genuine, but he wasn't sure he knew how to tell anymore.

"Okay," he said finally.

"There was something else we wanted to talk to you about."

She glanced at Steve, and he nodded. Warren braced himself for them to tell him he wasn't ever to see Will again.

"We know you're still waiting to hear back from the funding board at Clark Kent Academy," Steve said.

Warren frowned, wondering what that had to do with him seeing Will, and how did they even know about Kent anyway?

"How do you know about that? Did Will tell you?"

The Stronghold's exchanged uncomfortable looks, and Josie nodded.

"He did, but only in your best interests."

"Yeah?" he asked harshly. "And what might those be?"

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, laying it on the table in front of Warren.

"Go ahead, open it."

Warren opened it.

Inside was a check made out to Clark Kent Academy. For the exact same amount as his tuition fees.

"I know I haven't been exactly open minded and accepting where it comes to you and Will," Steve was saying. "But I hope this shows that I know I was wrong, and that I'm ready to move forward, with both of you."

Warren shook his head, stuffing the cheque back into the envelope and pushing it across the table.

"I appreciate the gesture, Mr Stronghold, but I can't accept this. There's just no way."

"Think about it, Warren," Josie interjected. "You can consider it a long term loan, interest free. You don't have to worry about it until after you've finished college."

"I _can't_ okay? I'm sorry, but I just can't."

He made to push his chair back, but Steve's voice stopped him.

"Where else are you going to get the money? Your father?"

Warren felt his fists involuntarily clench. Steve _fucking_ Stronghold had no right to talk to him about his father.

"Let us help you. This is such an important opportunity."

He shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "Thank you for the thought, but no."

He opened the kitchen door, and had one foot on the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Without thinking about it he changed course, his hand on the door handle about to pull it open, when he looked through the spy hole.

He leapt backwards, as if he had been burnt, and fell against a potted plant on a small table. It crashed to the floor, shattering on the wood, and Josie rushed out of the kitchen, concern on her face.

"Warren?"

"It's my mom," he said, and he barely recognised his own voice. He sounded afraid.

"Quick, into the living room," she said, pushing him out of the hallway, and Warren closed the door and leant against it, holding his breath.

"Mrs Peace," he heard Josie say, a coldness to her tone. "I'm afraid Warren isn't here."

"It doesn't matter," his mom replied, and her voice sounded harsh and aged. He remembered when she used to sound soft.

"I've brought some of his things."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"They were taking up too much space."

Warren closed his eyes tight, trying to block the words out.

"Well, I'll be sure to give them to him."

There was a long pause, in which Warren could feel his heart beating, like a jack hammer, against his ribs.

"How is he?" his mom asked, and it might have been his imagination, but she sounded slightly gentler, almost as if she cared.

"He's doing okay. He's a strong boy."

There was another pause.

"I should get going."

"Thank you for bringing these round."

The front door closed, and Warren went to the curtains, pushing them aside to watch his mom go down the front walk. She didn't look back.

Josie came into the room, carrying a cardboard box.

"She brought these for you."

He took it from her.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

He nodded, suddenly just desperate to be upstairs on his own, or lying on Will's bed, listening to him breathe.

"I'm gonna take this upstairs."

He tipped the things out on his bed upstairs; mostly cds, a sweater and a few t-shirts, some mail and a couple of books, nothing of particular interest. He leafed through the mail, several promotional offers, a bank statement, a school letter.

And a letter from Clark Kent Academy.

He stared at it, his heart suddenly pounding.

This was it. This was his one chance, his one hope.

"Hey, what did my parents want?" Will paused. "What's that?"

Warren looked slowly up at him standing in the doorway. Wordlessly, he held out the letter.

Will crossed the room to take it, and as he read it Warren could have sworn his eyes got bigger.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "This is it."

Warren bit his lip as he took the letter back.

"Open it!" Will urged.

"What if I don't get it?" he asked.

"You won't know if you don't open it."

Warren nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr Peace._

_Congratulations! You have been successful in your application to our scholarship funding board and we are delighted to award you with a full scholarship covering the cost of tuition fees for your first year at the Academy._

"Well?" Will asked. "What does it say?"

Warren stared at him, feeling dazed.

"I got it," he said. "I got it. I got the scholarship."

"Oh my God. You're going to California!"

Will let a whoop and grabbed him around the neck, kissing him quick and hard.

"I'm going to California."

"You're going, you're going!"

Warren laughed suddenly.

"I'm fucking going."

He pulled Will onto the bed with him, laughing and kissing him at the same time.

"I'm going."

Will grinned down at him, cheeks flushed pink, hair messed, and Warren thought perhaps he'd never been more beautiful than in that moment.

"You're going," Will said again.

"I love you."

And Will smiled a brilliant, beautiful smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

"You know, your parents offered to pay my tuition fees."

It was later, much later, and they were lying naked on Will's bed in the dark, limbs entangled in a messy heap on top of the sheets.

Will shifted, so he could see Warren's face.

"They what?"

"They offered to pay my tuition fees," he repeated.

Will shook his head slowly.

"I can't believe that."

"It's true. Your dad wants to make amends. He said he hoped it would show that he was ready to move forward with both of us."

"Really?" Will felt a definite satisfaction. "I knew he would come round."

"Mmm."

Warren nuzzled Will's hair, his fingers brushing across the skin of Will's arms.

"Things are going to be okay, aren't they?" Will asked suddenly.

"Of course," Warren replied. "Why? Are you worried?"

Will half shrugged.

"No. I mean, it's just that everything's going to change, isn't it? You're going to California, I'm going to be a senior, not to mention the gay poster boy for superheroes everywhere. Layla and I are no longer friends, and I'm not sure if this whole thing between me and my dad is going to make us stronger, or do the opposite." He sighed. "It's all going to be different."

Warren's hand rested briefly on his cheek, then brushed the hair back from his forehead.

"You'll be visiting me most weekends, you realise."

"I will?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I might go into sex withdrawal."

"Oh haha."

Warren was quiet for a few moments.

"We'll be okay," he said.

"I know."

Will half turned into him, and he felt Warren's arm go around his back.

"You have to make it up with Layla."

Will sighed.

"Warren-"

"Just listen to me, Will. Half of me hates her for what she tried to do to us. But half of me knows that she loves you, and she would never intentionally hurt you. That what she did, she did because she cares."

Will stayed stubbornly silent. He wasn't sure he was ready to forgive Layla yet.

"Just at least think about it."

"Will it shut you up?"

"Possibly."

"Then fine, I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

Warren was stroking the skin between his shoulder blades in a very distracting manner, and Will leant forward to kiss him.

"I'd like to see California."

"And you will. I promise."

Will kissed him again, and Warren's hand moved from his back to his head, tangling his fingers in strands of hair as he deepened the kiss, rolling Will underneath him.

Will sighed against his lips, shifting his hips and enjoying the jerking response.

"God, Will," Warren murmured. "I want you so much."

"So have me," Will whispered, wriggling his hips a little more.

Warren groaned and then laughed throatily, kissing the corner of Will's mouth.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Not yet," Will said.

"No," Warren agreed. "Not yet."

His hand drifted across Will's throat, feather light, and Will felt himself arching into the soft touch.

"Touch me," he gasped. "Please, just touch me."

Warren pressed his face into the hollow of Will's collarbone, his hands trailing everywhere across Will's body, until Will was gasping and writhing beneath his touch.

"Don't stop," Will murmured desperately, and Warren took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"I'll never stop," he promised. "Never."

* * *

The day had finally arrived, and as Will stood in the driveway, he could hardly believe it.

Warren was leaving today, to go to California. The old Chevy he'd managed to save up for was packed with his things, and at that very moment he was inside collecting the final food packages from Will's mom.

Will wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling small and vulnerable, which was stupid, because Will was probably the least vulnerable person alive.

He chewed his bottom lip as he looked at the car, ready to go, ready to take Warren away from him.

It felt like they had hardly had any time together, and as the days of summer had seemed to slip right by them, Will had wanted to stop time, just for a little while, just so he could appreciate being with Warren without the rest of the world trying to intrude.

And it wasn't as if he was worried that Warren would be all the way over in California, not really. It was just Will was slightly terrified that once Warren realised just how many other people were out there, he would end up leaving Will for another guy. Or even worse, a girl.

"I'll be seeing you before you know it."

To Will's credit, he didn't jump when Warren's arms snaked around him, only a blink showing his outward surprise.

"I know," he replied. "I'm fine," he added, even though Warren hadn't asked.

"I know you are. You always are."

And for a split second Will wanted to ask him not to go, to stay, not to leave him alone.

He pushed the selfish thought aside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive down with you?" he asked instead.

"I'm sure," Warren replied.

"You'll call me when you get there?"

Warren chuckled.

"Your mom said the exact same thing to me."

Will smiled, but he had a feeling it didn't reach his eyes.

"I love you," Warren said softly.

Will nodded.

"I know. And like you said, we'll see each other soon. Everything's fine."

"You know, the more you say 'fine' the less I believe you."

Will sighed, leaning his head back onto Warren's shoulder.

"I am fine," he said, as firmly as he could. "But you'd better go. You don't want to be driving in the dark.

"Yes sir."

Warren kissed his throat gently, then released him and went round to the driver's side of the car.

"Drive safe," Will murmured.

Warren rolled his eyes.

"C'mere."

Will obliged, leaning into the car to share a last, lingering kiss.

"I love you," Warren said again, against his lips.

"I love you too," Will replied softly.

Warren's fingers were gentle in his hair for a split second, then Will pulled away and stepped back from the car.

"If I find out you've been kissing any girls, I'll kick your ass," he said, echoing Warren's words to him from the night of prom, the first night they ever spent together.

Warren laughed.

"They'd be lucky to have me."

Will smiled as the engine started up, and when Warren pulled out of the driveway, he watched until the car turned the corner at the end of the street.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there before he noticed Layla, watching him uncertainly from the hedge that divided their houses.

She didn't say anything as she approached him slowly, and he let her put her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he realised she was crying softly, her tears wet against his t-shirt. For a long moment he didn't say anything, struggling against the knowledge that she had tried to destroy the most important relationship in his life but at the same time knowing that Warren had been right. She had done it because she loved him, just like his Dad.

Will sighed.

"I know."

Her hair was soft on his cheek, and they stayed in each other's arms for a long moment, Will's eyes fixed on the last spot he'd seen Warren's car.

"You want some brownies?" he asked. "My mom baked a huge batch for Warren to take with him, but there's still a ton left."

"Will there be milk?" she asked.

"There's always milk."

She offered him a watery smile.

"Then let's go."

Will took her hand and led her into the house, and as they sat at the table with his mom and dad, brownies and milk, he knew that Warren had been right.

Everything would be okay.

Fin.


End file.
